Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells
by Mermaid Gurl 95
Summary: It has been 3 months since Musa and Riven had reunited. They have finished school and are getting settled into their new life.
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells

It was 2 months ago that Musa got the call at 2 am from Stella saying that Brandon had finally proposed and they now need to plan a grand wedding. The day was fast approaching as Musa spend 3 months helping Stella plan her dream wedding and with that came everyone being on edge, especially Musa.

"Look at me, I'm way to fat to be a maid of honor, everyone's going to be thinking why Stella asked some fat cow to be her maid of honor," cried Musa as she stood in front of her full length mirror in the red dress we was going to wear to the rehearsal dinner.

"You're not fat, you're pregnant," said Riven as he came into the room and wrapped his arms around Musa's waist and spread his hands out onto her growing stomach and felt the gentle kicks from their baby. "See, even this little guy or girl agrees with me, now you need to put some shoes on before we're late."

"Okay, now what do you think heels or flats," said Musa as she held up a red high heel in one hand and a ballet flat in the other.

"I don't know, I guess the flats go good with that dress," said Riven as he waited by the door for Musa.

"What, you don't like my dress, I was just trying to look nice for you and so that everyone else would think you had the most beautiful wife, but I guess I was wrong," cried Musa as she back into the bedroom. "Maybe you should just go without me tonight."

"Now Musa, that's not what I meant, I was just saying that I'm not really the best job on what shoes go with what dress," said Riven. "And you have to go tonight, because without you there would be no rehearsal dinner and Stella needs her maid of honor, now if you're ready I really think we need to get going."

With that Musa put on her shoes and her and Riven made their way down to their car to head to the rehearsal dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now midnight and the only ones felt at the church were Musa, Riven, Stella, Brandon and Stella and Musa's four other friends and their boyfriends.

"So Musa, did you and Riven decide if you're going to find out whether the baby's a boy or girl," asked Musa's friend Bloom.

"Yeah, we decided we were going to let it be a surprise and wait until the baby's born," said Musa as she picked up some crumpled napkins and put them into a trash bag.

"So what are going to do about the nursery and names," asked Stella.

"Well, we haven't discussed names yet, but we decided to do the nursery in chocolate brown and a aqua blue with touches of red and green since red is my favorite color and green is Riven's," answered Musa.

"Yeah, and I think it's time for me to take Musa home now," said Riven as he helped Musa into her coat.

"Okay, and Musa what time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow night for the bachelorette party," asked Flora one of Musa's other friends.

"6:30 would be good, my father wants to take me out tomorrow morning to look for baby clothes," said Musa.

"6:30 it is, we'll see you tomorrow," said Flora.

And with that Musa and Riven waved goodbye to their friends and headed off back home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It was one o'clock in the morning when Musa and Riven finally crawled into bed and as Musa started too drifted off she thought of the perfect name for their baby if it happened to be a girl.

"Hun, what do you think about calling the baby Melody if it's a girl, it was my mother's name," said Musa as she laid her head on Riven's chest.

"I think it's a beautiful name for a little girl, and if it's a boy I was thinking of naming him River after my father, plus it's kinda like my name and I would like it if he had a name similar to mine," said Riven as she stroked Musa's arm with one hand as the other one laid on her stomach. "Hey, little one, what do you think about those names."

"I think he or she agrees with us," said Musa as she felt the slight kick of their name through her stomach.

"Yes, and I think it's time for you to go to sleep now, you do have a big day tomorrow with Stella's bachelorette party and all," said Riven.

"Yeah, I love you, good night Riven," said Musa as she finally fell asleep.

"I love you too, Musa," said Riven and he too drifted off to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was twenty after six the next day when Musa arrived home from her father's to find her apartment in complete darkness.

"Oh, please tell me they didn't cut off the power, I still have to get change and the girls will be here in ten minutes," said Musa to herself as she reached for the light switch by the door.

"SURPRISE," yelled Stella, Bloom, flora and Musa's two other friends Layla and Tecna as they all appeared out from their hiding places.

"What's this all about," asked a shocked Musa as she walked further in the apartment.

"This is your surprise baby shower, now come sit down," said Bloom as she helped Musa sit on the sofa.

"But, I thought we were going out for Stella's bachelorette party," said Musa as she tried to get her rapid heartbeat to slow down.

"We were until I changed our plans, I realized that with the wedding plans going I never stopped and fully noticed how much you were doing for me to try and make my special day grand and I never really thanked you," said Stella as she sat down beside Musa. "So then I tried to think of a way to truly thank you and that's when I decide I should help you make your special day even more special."

"Oh Stella you guys are the best," said a watery eyed Musa as she tried not to cry.

"Well here the best part…presents," said Bloom as she handed a present to Musa. "This one is from Layla."

Layla's gift was a little bath tub and all kinds of bath gels, lotions, powders and anything else you would need to keep a baby clean.

"Thank you Layla, this is great," said Musa as she hugged Layla.

"It's no problem, now here's one from Bloom," said Layla as she handed Musa Bloom's present.

Bloom's gift was a stroller with a detachable car seat/carrier and a gift certificate to buy clothes, toys and anything else when they found out whether it was a boy or girl.

"Thank you so much Bloom, my father wanted to buy me one but I couldn't decide with model to buy," said Musa.

"Your welcome, it was Sky's idea for the gift certificate, this way you guys can buy what clothes and toys you want," said Bloom referring to her boyfriend Sky. "Now here's Stella's gift."

Stella's gift for the baby was a dark wood crib and changing table and a gift certificate for Musa and Riven to get sheets, bedding and whatever else in the chocolate brown and aqua blue color they choose for the nursery.

"Stella, this is too much," said Musa as she started to cry.

"No, it's not, this is my godson or goddaughter and they deserve the best there is," said Stella as she got a tissue and wiped the tears from Musa's eyes. "Now how about you open Tecna's gift.

Tecna's gift was two handmade mobile, one was done is little teddy bears and played a soft melody when turned on. The other one was six little pixies.

"Tecna, these are beautiful, where did you find them," asked Musa.

"Timmy helped me make them," said Tecna. "The teddy bear one is for if you have a boy and the pixies one for if you have a girl. The one in the middle is named Tune, she's the pixie of manners, this one with the reddish/pink hair is named Amore she's the pixie of love, this one with the fuchsia hair is Lockette and she's the pixie of portals, this one's Digit the pixie of technology, this one with the pigtails is Chatta, and this last one is Piff, a sleepy baby pixie."

"Well I'll cherish them forever and now for Flora's present," said Musa as she picked up the final gift.

Flora's gift was a small CD player and some CDs of soft music and nature sounds.

"There really good for helping babies fall to sleep and stay asleep, and that in itself is a great thing for you and Riven," said Flora. "I also made sure that also the bath stuff from Layla was the aroma therapy kind."

"Thank you so much guys, this is really great," said Musa as she started to cry again. "Man, these mood swings are a killer, I can't stop crying."

"Well, you can cry all you want, you deserve it, now let's get this party started, we have a full night of fun, movies, gossip and we are going to go it all in these," said Stella as she got out a huge shopping bag.

Inside the bag was matching PJs and fuzzy slippers for everyone. Stella's were yellow and had 'Bride' written on the front of the top and on the butt of the bottoms. Musa's were red and had 'Maid of Honor' on them and also had the word 'Godchild' and an arrow pointing to her round stomach. Bloom's were blue, Flora's were pink, Tecna's were purple and Layla's were green and they all had 'Bride's Maid' on them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The party raged on till 1am when Musa who was the last one left awake, finally crawled off the sofa and pulled blankets on all her friends who were fast asleep on the sofa, chair and the floor. She turned off the TV which had gone all blue after their movie had ended and then made her way into her soft, comfy bed. As she started to drift off she heard the quiet buzz of her cell phone and saw the name 'Riven' flashing on the screen.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Musa as she snuggled into the bed.

"Hi doll face, I just wanted to call and say good night," said Riven.

"How did you know I would still be awake," asked Musa.

"I had a feeling, now I love you and sweet dreams," said Riven.

"I love you too, good night and I'll see tomorrow at the church," said Musa as she hung up the phone and fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells

Chapter 2

The next morning was filled with confusion as the girls got ready for Stella's wedding. The morning was filled with hair dressing and make overs so that finally at 2 o'clock everyone was finally ready to go. Stella's gown was a pure white with tiny crystallized diamond all over the poof skirt and top. She worn her hair up with a silver tiara and her veil was placed on the tiara to cascade down her back, and in her hands she held a bouquet of lilies and roses.

Musa's maid of honor dress was a shorter style of Stella's wedding dress but was a rosy red color and Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna's bride's maid dress were the same style as Musa's but all in a soft pink and each girl held a bouquet of pink baby roses and daisies.

"Okay girls are you ready," asked Stella's father as he came out into the entrance way where the girls were wait for the ceremonial to start.

"Yeah, what about you Stella, are you ready to marry Brandon," asked Bloom.

"You bet," said Stella. "Oh look here's the boys."

"Wow, you ladies look great, are we ready to get this show on the road," asked Bloom's boyfriend Sky.

"Yeah we're ready," said Layla as she took a hold of her boyfriend William's arm.

The huge oak doors which separated the church from the entry way opened and Bloom and Sky walked down the aisle first, followed by Tecna and Timmy, then Layla and William, after them was Flora and Helia and last was Musa who came down the aisle by herself since Riven who was Brandon's best man was already standing at the alter with Brandon.

When the girls had finally reached the alter, it was finally time for Stella and her father to come down the aisle. As Stella took those steps down the aisle she couldn't help but imagine how the rest of her life was going to be with Brandon and she couldn't wait to experience it with him.

As the minister went on with the ceremonial, Musa was remember of her own small, impromptu wedding ceremonial 6 months ago after only really knowing Riven for only 36 hours, but in her hearth she felt like she'd known him for years. With a smile on her face and a tear in her eye over the happiness she felt for Stella, she leaned over to the side slightly so that Riven could see her and with that she gave him a wink and mouthed the words 'I love you.'

"In the power invested in me and the holy sprit, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," said the Priest as Brandon took Stella into his arms and kissed with all his passion.

"Okay, everyone I wanted to thank you all for being here today for Brandon and I, but you see 6 months ago a couple of friends of ours got married and didn't tell us or invite neither us or their families, so since this is my day and since these certain friends got to see my wedding, I think it's only fair that I and you all get to see theirs," said Stella. From those words Musa could feel her stomach drop and her nervous start up, making her believe she was going to be sick. "So I want you all to stay seated and I'm going to take the bride to get changed, now come Musa."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the dressing room Stella was undoing Musa's dress as Musa protected.

"Stella, this is really your day, your relatives don't need to see your pregnant friend renew her wedding vows," said Musa as Stella laced up the top of the dress she found for Musa to be married in.

"They may not need to, but I do and so do Bloom, Flora, Tecna, Layla, the boys, Riven's father and your father, now stand still while I put this tiara on," said Stella as she placed the ruby and emerald encrusted tiara on Musa's head and connected the veil.

"You got me a tiara," asked a shocked Musa.

"Yes, and because red is your favorite color and green's Riven's favorite, I got it encrusted with rubies and emeralds," said Stella. "And now you're ready for a wedding."

"Yes she is and I've never seen her look anymore beautiful then today," said Musa's father as he came into the room. "You look just like your mother did on our wedding day, she would be very proud of you."

"Thank you Daddy," said Musa as she started to cry.

"Now no crying, you'll ruin your make up," said Stella. "While are you ready."

"I guess I am," said Musa who took her own father's arm and picked up her bouquet.

With that Stella ran back up the aisle to join the rest of her friends and took her spot where Musa was lasting and saw that Riven and Brandon had also changed places. The bridal march started again and the doors opened up so that Musa and her father could walk down the aisle this time and everyone could watch them renew their vows.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Much later on into the night Musa, Stella and all their friends where dancing to "I Knew I Loved You Before I Met You' by Savage Garden.

"You know if I remember correctly this song was playing in the background when I first came up to you back when we first met," said Riven as he swayed to the music with Musa.

"Yeah, I remember, who would have thought it would play out true," said Musa as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I knew, I fell head over heels in love with you the minute I got a look at you," said Riven as he kissed the top of Musa's head.

"Me too, but I did think you were coming up to talk to Stella when I first saw you coming up to us," said Musa with a soft giggle.

"Naw, Stella's not really my type," said Riven.

"May I cut in," asked Riven's father. "I wanted to dance with my daughter in law."

"You bet Dad, I'm going to go get a drink, see you later," said Riven as he gave a kiss to Musa.

"You know, you've really made my son happy, I haven't seen him this way since his mother was last alive," said Riven's father.

"Well he makes me happy too, I know what it's like to lose a mother," said Musa. "I was really young when my own mother passed away after she got some kind of flu."

"I'm truly sorry, but I believe you are going to be the world's best mom just like I bet your mother was," said Riven's father.

"I hope I'm also as good as your wife seemed to be from all the stories I've heard from Riven and I believe he's going to be as good of a father as you are to him and my father was to me," said Musa.

"You guys will, you can count on it from me," said Riven's father.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, here we are, home sweet home," said Riven as he carried Musa over the threshold and flipped on the lights.

"Oh, Riven I'm so happy right now," said Musa as she took off her shoes.

"Yeah, well you're also tried, so I think it's bedtime," said Riven as he took her hand and lead her over to the bedroom.

"No Riven, I don't want to go to bed right now," said Musa. "I want to stay up and snuggle with you on the sofa as we watch TV all night and eat cheesecake, just like on our first wedding night."

"Okay, okay, okay, but no cheesecake, I think you've eaten enough tonight, next thing you know you'll be puking it all up in the toilet," said Riven.

"Pregnant woman here, don't talk about puke because before you know it, I'll be back to having morning sickness," said Musa as she walked in to bedroom to change into her PJs with Riven following behind her.

A/N: I got bad news and good news. The bad news is I'm terribly sick again but the good news is that since I've got nothing else to do but sit in bed, I was able to get the next part out so I hope you all liked it and I just wanted to say that all of you who have reviewed my two stories are wonderful.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Winx Club

Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells

It was a cold winter's day as Musa loaded up a laundry basket with her's and Riven's dirty clothes especially Riven's dirty socks and boxers which Musa believed he had been hiding so that they could become even more ripe then they already were. Riven had already gone off to work himself, telling Musa that when he got home at six, they would go out to dinner and a movie of her choice.

Musa lugged the basket of clothes into the small laundry room they had off of their kitchen/dining room and as she pulled on the knob so that the washer would fill up with water, it came right off in her hand and would not go back on.

"Oh great, the washer's broke now," said Musa as she started to put the clothes into a garbage bag. "Great, now I'll have to go to the Laundromat."

So a very pregnant Musa put on her heavy winter coat, her fuzzy boots, a hat, scarf and mittens, grabbed a book to read while she waited and carried the bag and basket out to the car.

"Thank god, Riven decided to take his Lava bike today, or I would have looked pretty stupid going to the Laundromat with a garbage bag strapped to the back of a bike," said Musa to herself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was an hour and a half later as Musa arrived back to the apartment building with her laundry all wash, dried and folded. As she enters the front doors she noticed an 'Out of Order' sign of the elevator doors.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take the stairs," said Musa as she picked up the basket and put it under her arm and lend it on her hip.

She made it up the first flight of stairs and was half way up the second flight when her foot stepped on a small toy car someone had left on the stairs and fell backwards down the stairs and didn't stop until her body hit the cold wet tiles of the entrance way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where's my wife, her name's Musa, do you know where she is, is she alright, please tell me," cried a panicked Riven as he ran into the emergency room and up to the reception desk. He had just gotten a call from her doctor telling him that she had fell down the stairs at the apartment building.

"She's in room 13 sir, right down that hallway," pointed the nurse to her left.

Riven then headed down the hallway until he reached room 13 where he saw Musa laying in the bed with a tube in her nose and a heart monitor beeping away at regular intervals. As he entered the room he could hear soft sniffles coming from Musa herself.

"Hey honey, how are you, did the doctors say if you had any broken bones, what about the baby, is it okay," asked Riven as he sat next to Musa and took her hand in his.

"Riven, the doctor said th….th…that the b…b…baby didn't make it," cried Musa.

"Omigod, it can't be true," said Riven as he got up out of his chair.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Riven….it breaks my heart too, I know how much you wanted this baby but there was nothing they could do…..we could always try again once the doctors says I'm better, we can still be a family," said Musa.

"NO, NO, NO Musa, I don't want another baby, I want this baby," yelled Riven. "You know what, I can't do this anymore, I'm just going to move back in with my father, I'm really sorry Musa, but I can't be with you anymore." And with that Riven walked out of the hospital and out of Musa's life, never to be seen again.

"NO Riven, come back, please, I love you, please come back Riven, RIVEN, RIVEN," screamed Musa. "NOOOO."

And with that last no Musa sat right up in bed and looked around at the dark room seeing that she was indeed still in her and Riven's room and in her and Riven's own bed. She felt her stomach and was relieved to feel her baby bump with the gentle kick coming from her baby who was probably wondering what his or her mother was doing up at this hour. As Musa looked to her right she saw Riven looking right back at her with the same shocked and worried look he had in the dream.

"Are you okay Musa, you were tossing and turning and yelling at me, not to go in your sleep," said Riven as he hugged Musa.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a really bad dream and I think we should get a new washer and better yet a new dryer too," said Musa.

"Whatever you want Sweetheart," said Riven as he gave Musa a kiss on the forehead and laid back down.

"Good." With that Musa too laid back down and went to sleep curled up to Riven just to make sure he didn't leave in the middle of the night.

A/N: Now you know I would never do something like that to Riven or Musa. It was just that I had a dream kinda like what I wrote for Musa and I find it helps if I write things out when they bother me. So I hope you don't all hate me now.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Winx Club

A/N: A Christmas story in August, I must be crazy, but you know you all wanna read it!

Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells

It was Christmas Eve and Musa was in the kitchen making dinner for all her friends, her father, Riven's father and as a special surprise she had also invited Riven's Grandmother, who he hadn't seen since he was 10 years old.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At 3:30 Musa had finally got the dinner in the oven, had set the table in the dining room and was getting ready herself when Riven called her into the nursery. He had been in there all day and would not tell her what he was doing in there.

"Riven, everyone is going to be here in less than half an hour, and you're not even dressed yet," said Musa as she came out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry, it will just take a minute and then I will change and help you with ever needs helping," said Riven. "Now just close your eyes and take my hand."

Musa now blind, gave her hand to Riven and was lead into the nursery. "Okay now open your eyes."

When Musa opened her eyes she saw that the room was all painted, the crib and changing table Stella had bought her was all set up and Riven had even put up shelves around the room and had stored diapers, baby powder, toys and pictures of them, their parents and friends. The only thing Musa didn't recognize was a beautiful antique rocking chair that surprising was in the same stain as the crib and changing table.

"Oh, it's beautiful Riven, where did that rocking chair come from," asked Musa as she hugged Riven.

"That was my rocking chair when I was a baby, my grandmother passed it down to my mother and my father and I believe that it now should be passed down to you for our children," said Riven as she gave Musa a kiss. "Come sit down."

Musa sat down in the rocking chair and felt how smooth it was and couldn't wait till her baby was born so she could rock him or her to sleep. "Oh Riven, this chair is beautiful, I love it so much and I love you so much, this is really, really great."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, the guys and girls also helped me finish it while you were away last weekend," said Riven. "I wanted to finish it for you before Christmas as a present to you."

"Well I love it, now if it's now too much to ask, could you please go get dress, everyone will be here in a few minutes," said Musa.

"Yeah sure, as long as you take it easy for the rest of the night," said Riven as he kissed the top of Musa's head and left the room leaving Musa rocking in the chair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now a quarter to 5 and everyone had arrived except Rven's father and Grandmother. Musa was made to go lay down on the sofa after having thrown a Christmas prank on everyone, by spilling water on the kitchen floor and saying that her water had broken. As Musa watched the hockey game on TV with Sky, Brandon, William and her father, when the doorbell buzzed.

"Hey Hun, can you get the door, that has to be your father" called Musa.

"Sure Babe," said Riven as he made his way towards the door.

"Omigod, Grams, I can't believe it's you," said Riven as he opened the door and saw his Grandmother standing there with his father. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh Riven, I've missed you too, look how much you've grown," said Riven's Grandmother Helen as she hugged her Grandson. "Your mother would be so proud of you."

"You think Grams," asked Riven as he took her coat.

"Of course, you're all grown up now, about to have a baby of your own," said Helen. "Your father did a great job of raising you."

"Well speaking of having babies, you have to meet my wife," said Riven. "Musa, honey, come here, there's someone I want you to meet."

After getting her father to help her off the sofa, Musa waddled over towards Riven and Helen, acting as if she'd never heard of Helen.

"Grams, this is my wife Musa and your future Great Grandchild," said Riven as he put one arm around Musa and the other on her belly.

"It's very nice to meet you and I'm sorry we didn't invite you to the wedding, but it was kind of sudden," said Musa as she hugged Helen.

"Yeah, both of them," yelled Brandon from the living room area, which earned him a smack of the shoulder from Stella.

"Well I'm very glad you invited me here tonight Dear," said Helen. "It's great seeing my Grandson again."

"Wait a minute, you invited her here tonight Sweetie," asked Riven

"Yeah, when I called to invite your father a couple of weeks ago, he told me how you guys use to go to your Grandmother's house every Christmas Eve before your mother passed away," said Musa. "And when he mentioned that you also haven't seen each other in like 9 or 10 years, I knew I had to invite her."

"And so here I am," said Helen.

"Man, this is the best Christmas ever," said Riven as he kissed Musa.

"Okay, everyone, dinner is served," said Bloom as she came out of the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At dinner everyone was seated around the table talking about what had been going on each other lives.

"So Bloom, Flora, Layla and Tecna went to you think you guys will be tying the knot," asked Stella.

"March," said Layla.

"April," said Tecna.

"May," said Flora.

"June," said Bloom.

"Okay, well when all you guys get engaged," asked Musa shocked to hear that the rest of her friends had gotten engaged and not told her.

"Today," said the four girls together.

"Wow, then I guess Musa and I have 4 wedding to prepare for," said Stella.

"Yeah, well there'll be no Musa walking down an aisle in this state," said Musa referring to the size she was.

"Hey maybe its twins," laughed Brandon.

"Oh don't say that Brandon, I don't know how I'm going to push this baby out, let alone having to do it twice in a row," said Musa as she rubbed her belly. "He or she has gone from gentle kicks to full on kneeing me at all hours of day or night."

"Yeah, you should see the bruises I have on my chest and back, just from sleeping next to Musa," said Riven. "I mean I love them both but I'm soon gonna have to sleep on the sofa before I need a kidney transplant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After dinner the gang enjoyed dessert and opening presents in the living room. Everyone had gotten some pretty nice gifts, but the most special one came from Helen to Riven. It was a three frame picture frame and in one of the end frames was a picture of Riven's mother holding him just after he was born with this huge smile on her face. At the other end frame was a picture of Riven, his father and mother one Christmas when Riven was about 6, but the center frame was left empty.

"It's great Grams, I really love it," said Riven as he hugged Helen again.

"I'm glad, the center one is for a picture of your family, and I want you to make sure you send me a copy," said Helen.

"You bet Grams, and thank you again," said Riven.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You know Riven, you're mom was really beautiful," said Musa later on as she sat in bed looking at the pictures.

"Thanks, my dad told me once that it was not her beauty that made him fall in love with her, but that it was her kindness and love for others," said Riven as he got into bed. "I remember she'd always put mine and my dad's needs before hers, if I ever needed something she would drop whatever she was doing and tend to me, man I miss her."

"I know, my mom was the same way, I remember countless times I would wake her up at any hour of the night and instead of just telling me to go back to bed, she would get up and sing me back to sleep," said Musa. "Your Grandmother is right, I think our mother's are very proud of us, and they knew we needed each other, so they brought us together."

"What do you," asked Riven.

"Well, don't you think if you really didn't want to go to the party, that you wouldn't have let your friends talk you into it," asked Musa.

"Yeah, I guess," said Riven.

"Well the same thing goes for me, if I really didn't want to go with Stella, I could have just stayed home, but the more I thought about the trip, I was curious about what just might happen, it was like a voice in my head was telling me I needed to go to the beach house so I went."

"So you think it was your mother telling you to go," asked Riven.

"Yeah, weren't you a bit curious about what might happen that weekend," asked Musa.

"Yeah, I was," said Riven.

"See, they brought us together, and that's the way it's gonna stay," said Musa as she laid down.

"Okay, now go to sleep or Santa wouldn't come to visit you," said Riven as he himself laid down.

"Man, I can't wait to tell our baby about Santa, it's going to be great," said Musa.

"Musa, go to sleep."

A/N: Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club.

Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells

It was a week before Valentine's Day and Musa had just gotten off the phone with Stella who was telling Musa about the plans Brandon and her had made for Valentine's Day.

"You'll never guess where Brandon is taking Stella this year for Valentine's Day," said Musa as she took a seat on the sofa next to Riven.

"Where?" asked Riven.

"He's taking her to spend a week in Hawaii at this romantic resort," said Musa. "They're leaving tomorrow."

"Well I hope they have a good time," said Riven as he continued to watch the hockey game on TV.

"Yeah, plus all the other girls have romantic vacations planned too for Valentine's Day," said Musa as she put her head on Riven's shoulder. "I wish we could go away to some exotic place this year."

"Musa, you know we can't fly anywhere, you're seven months pregnant," said Riven as he turned off the game and turned towards Musa.

"I know, I know, but still it would be nice to get away," said Musa. "I mean for the next year or so we're gonna have to spend Valentine's Day and any other holiday cleaning up after our baby."

"I know, but it's too late to plan anything this year," said Riven. "I'm really sorry, but I promise I will make this Valentine's Day special, okay?"

"Okay, I'm gonna go take a warm bubble bath before we go to bed," said Musa.

"Okay, sweetie, I'm going to finish watching the game, and then I'll be in," said Riven as he gave Musa a kiss before she got up off the sofa and headed to the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was the next day and Riven had arrived home from work with a surprise for Musa.

"Hey honey, I have a surprise for you," said Riven as he took a seat next to Musa on the sofa and turned off the TV.

"Okay, what is it," Musa asked excitedly.

"Close your eyes and open up your hands," said Riven.

So Musa squeezed her eyes close and held out her hands to Riven who placed a key into them. "Okay, open your eyes."

"A key, you got me a key?" asked Musa after opening up her eyes and looking down at it.

"No, that key opens up the surprise," said Riven. "That key is to my grandma's cabin up in the mountains, I was thinking about it last night and even know I can't take you to some exotic island, you do deserve to go somewhere."

"Oh Riven, thank you so much," said Musa as she gave him a hug and kiss.

"You're welcome, I called my grandma today while I was at work and asked her if it was alright for us to use it since it hasn't been used since my mom passed away," said Riven. "And she thought it was an excellent idea, so after work I went over to pick up the keys."

"Oh this is going to be so fun, when do we leave?" asked Musa.

"Tomorrow morning," said Riven.

"Omigod I gotta go pack," said Musa as she started to get up from the sofa.

"Okay, you go pack and I'll make us some dinner," said Riven as he headed towards the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Riven was putting their suitcases into the car while Musa called her father to let him know that they were going away for a week to give him the number incase he needed them for anything.

"Okay, all set to go Sweetie," asked Riven as he came back into the apartment as Musa was hanging up with her father.

"You bet, I'm so excited to be able to spend a week in the mountains, drinking coca and sitting by the fire," said Musa as she put on her coat and they headed out to the car.

"Just you wait, I haven't been there since I was young but from what I remember the place was quite impressive," said Riven as he headed down the road.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a two hour drive Riven and Musa finally made it to his grandmother's cabin.

"Well here we are, what do you think," asked Riven as Musa stepped out of the car.

"It's beautiful, I can't believe it hasn't been used in years, I can't wait to see the inside," said Musa.

"Well here's the key, you go in and look around and I'll get the bags and be right there," said Riven as he handed the house keys to Musa.

"Great," said Musa as she took the keys and gave Riven a quick peck on the lips and ran off up the stairs.

"For Pete's sake be careful Musa," yelled Riven as he watched her take the stairs two at a time. "What am I gonna do with that girl, I only hope the baby takes after me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So honey what do you have planned for us this week," asked Musa as they sat down to dinner that night after an afternoon of touring the cabin, unpacking their bags and Riven insisting that she should take a nap to insure that the baby and herself stayed healthy.

"Well I thinking tomorrow that we could go out and build a snowman in the front yard," said Riven. "And then drive down to the little town we saw and have lunch and maybe afterwards we could build a fire and drink some coca while watching a movie."

"You want to build a snowman in the front yard," asked Musa quite surprised at what Riven said he wanted to do.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman, my mom and I did it every year while we were spending time here and I want to continue that tradition with my wife and unborn child," said Riven.

"You are weird you know that right," said Musa. "I don't think the baby is going to know that we're outside in the cold building a snowman since he or she is encased in their own warm bubble."

"Well still I want to make a snowman tomorrow with you and our baby," said Riven.

"Okay you got it, tomorrow we'll built a snowman and have lunch in town and then come back and watch a nice movie," said Musa.

"You'll see, tomorrow will be really great," said Riven taking another bite of his dinner.

A/N: Well there you finally have it a new chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to get out but I was having a serious case of writer's block and it took me forever to get this chapter written. Well I hope you all enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells

It was the next day and Musa and Riven woke up to find a fresh layer of snow on the ground.

"Look Riven, it's so beautiful outside," said Musa as she looked out of the bedroom window.

"Yeah, it's perfect for building snowmen, I can't wait," said Riven as he put a sweater on. "I'm gonna go make us some breakfast while you get dressed."

"Sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Musa showered and got dressed in some warm winter clothes as Riven was in the huge kitchen making them both a warm healthy breakfast.

"Prefect," said Riven as he lifted another perfectly golden brown pancake out of the frying pan and put it onto a plate.

"Mmmm, that smells so good, what did you make for us?" asked Musa as she sat down at the table and rubbed her stomach. "This little guy or girl is hungry."

"Well then they will be well pleased, I have pancakes, scrambled eggs, chewy bacon just the way you like it, strawberries and freshly squeezed orange juice for my two favorite people."

"Oh Riven, you spoil us."

With that Riven sat down and they both began to eat their breakfast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, we have hats, gloves, scarves, jackets and warm winter boots, I think we're all set to make that snowman," said Riven.

"I can't believe we're doing this, I haven't made a snowman in years."

"Come on, let's go." With that Riven grabbed Musa's hand and pulled her outside, running down the driveway like he was a little child.

They ran towards the front yard and picked a perfect spot and began to roll the balls of snow around the yard until they became bigger and bigger.

"So you really did this every year with your mom," asked Musa as she put the head of the snowman onto the body.

"Yeah, after breakfast she would get me all bundled up and we would race down the driveway to see who would get there first and who ever won got to pick where the snowman would go," said Riven as he smoothed out the body.

"What about your dad?"

"He would come out after the dishes where washed and help us, then we would all go sledding down the hills in the back and after he would go in to make lunch and mom and I would make snow angels or having a snowball fight."

"That sounds so great; I wish your mother was here right now so that she could enjoy this too."

"Me too, but I know she's watching over us right now, she's probably the one that made sure it snowed last night."

"You're probably right, well I'll be I think this is the best snowman I've ever made," said Musa as she stepped back to look at their work.

"I think you're right sweetheart," said Riven as he tied his scarf to the snowman's neck. "What do you say we going in and change before we head down to the town for lunch…and maybe a little shopping afterwards."

"Oh if only Stella was here, she would be so surprised to hear those words come out of your mouth."

"Oh, I'm so gonna get you for that," said Riven as he began chasing a laughing Musa up the driveway and into the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Musa and Riven had a great lunch at a little restaurant down in the little town and then went shopping and picked up some small gift for their friends and a wooden sled that they could pull the baby in once he or she was old enough to sit up in. After that they headed back up to the cabin and Musa decided to take a nap while Riven watched a hockey game on the TV. A few hours later after Musa had woken up; they both made dinner together and decided to eat it in front of the fire while they watched a movie.

"Today has been so great," said Musa as she ate her pasta.

"You bet, I haven't had this much fun since that summer at the beach, I bet you know the one."

"Awl yes, I think I know that summer quite well."

"Yes, I'm so glad we met."

"Me too, this has been like a honeymoon for me, even know we've only been here a day and a night."

"I know, I'm really sorry I never got to take you on the honeymoon of your dreams but I promise one of these days I will take you anywhere in the world you want to do."

"That's sweet of you, but right now and right here is the only place I want to be, I love you Riven."

"I love you too Musa and I always will," said Riven as he took Musa into his arms and kissed her with all the love he had for her.

AN: I'm really sorry everyone for taking so long to get this part out. Things in my life took a major turn for the worst and it's been a really rough, but I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. Thanks a lot for your consideration and patience.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club

Wedding Bells and Sweet Baby Smells

It was day number two of their vacation and Musa had woken up to a beautiful sun rise, shining off the freshly fallen snow. She stood by the window watching it rise behind the thick pine trees.

"Isn't it amazing," said Riven as he snuck up behind Musa and wrapped his arms around her belly. "I remember my parents would get up every morning and watch the sun rise just like this."

"They must have really been in love," said Musa as she lend back into Riven's grasp. "My parents would always watch the sunset, my father use to say he liked how all the colors mixed together and created this light on my mother's face that took his breathe away."

"They must have really been in love too."

"Yep, so what's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I've thought about this long and hard and if you're really careful, I think we should go ice skating, I saw a sign when we're in town yesterday that today was their winter celebration. There's gonna be ice skating at the outdoor rink, food and games, what do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea, I love ice skating."

"Well then I say we head back to bed for a few more hours and then we can eat some breakfast, get dressed and head down to town. We'll probably have to pick up some skates first."

"Sounds good to me."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was mid morning and Riven and Musa had arrived downtown to the winter festival. There were people milling around all over, skating, eating popcorn and drinking hot cider, playing the games and overall enjoying each others company. Riven lead Musa over to the sporting goods store where they both picked out brand new skates, and after trying them on and making sure they fit, they paid and then headed towards the stands around the rink.

"Are you sure, we'll be alright, I heard it's not good to skate in new skates and I don't want to fall and hurt the baby," said Musa as Riven laced up her skates for her.

"First of all, how do you expect the skates to get broken in if you don't skate in them and second of all I'll be holding your hand the entire time so if you start to slip or fall I'll be sure to catch you. I thought you were the one that loved ice skating?"

"I do but I was never pregnant while I was skating, I don't know about this anymore."

"Don't worry, I promise I will keep you safe, nothing is going to harm you or our baby."

"You swear."

"I swear on my life, now come on, the ice is awaiting us," said Riven as he finished lacing up his own skates and helped Musa down to the ice.

"Here goes nothing," said Musa as she put one foot onto the ice and then the other.

"There we go, now just hold on to my hand until you get your footing and then you'll be fine."

Riven and Musa skated around the ice for an hour and a half when all of a sudden a small child accidently slipped and bumped into Musa and Riven, causing Musa to slip herself and land on her bottom.

"Are you right," asked Riven as he kneel down looking at the shocked look on Musa's face. "Come on, Musa, talk to me."

And with that Musa burst out laughing and reached a hand out towards her husband. "I'm fine, it just shocked me, I can't believe I fell on my bottom, I'd forgotten how cold ice is to it."

"Are you sure you're already Miss.?" said the small child's mother who skated over when she saw what had happened.

"I'm fine, are you okay?" Musa asked the child who nodded their gently. "Well then all is well."

"Great, I think it's time we took a break and got something to eat, and then maybe play some of the games afterwards," said Riven as the child and their mother skated away.

"I think that's a perfect idea, my bottom is in need of some rest." So with that Musa and Riven made their way off the ice and to the stands where they took off their skates and then enjoyed some French fries and hot chocolate for their lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch Musa and Riven walked around the town hand in hand, looking at all the games there was. They came upon a booth that had some stuffed turtles as prizes.

"Hey Musa, how you would liked a stuffed a stuffed turtle," said Riven as he pointed towards the booth.

"I would love one; do you think you could win me one?"

"Easily, come one." Riven and Musa then made their way over towards the booth. In order to win a prize the person had to use a fishing pole with a metal hook on it and fish out two of the brightly colored fish from the spinning table. To make the game a bit hard the fishes mouths would open and close.

Riven found it a bit more hard as he had originally thought as he tried over and over again to get his hook onto the metal bar in the fish's mouth and then being gentle enough to pull the fish off of the table. Finally after what seemed like a million tries Riven had finally hooked two fish and had won Musa her stuffed turtle with a purple shell.

"Oh he's wonderful, thank you so much Hun," said Musa as she gave the turtle a squeeze and Riven a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome, but I think when our baby gets older we should stick to games that I can win a lot easier when they want stuffed animals."

"Oh you're so silly."

Musa and Riven walked around for a little while long and won a few teddy bears for their baby's room from games that Riven considered "easier" to play. After they were done they head to their car and headed back up to the cabin to make dinner and Musa enjoyed a nice hot soak in the bath to soothe her sore bottom from earlier in the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 2 am and Musa was woken up by a sharp scratching sound on the bedroom window and as she sat up she noticed that Riven's side of the bed was cold and that he was no where to be seen. She got up and opened up the curtains to see that a tree branch was making the scratching sounds on the window as the wind howled outside. She picked up her robe and tied it around her waist and then took one of the blankets off the bed and wrapped it around her as she made her way out of the bedroom to look for Riven.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riven was to be found down in the living room, sitting on the floor in front of the fire, stoking it to keep the flames alive.

"Hey, there you are, I woke up and you were in bed," said Musa as she sat down beside Riven and wrapped the blanket around him too.

"I'm sorry, the storm woke me up and I figured I should come down and light a fire so that the cabin would stay warmer," said Riven as she looked at Musa. "You should be back in bed, under the warm covers; I don't want you or our baby getting sick."

"I'm already and besides I can't sleep when you're not there, I've grown attached to you," said Musa as she laid her head on Riven's shoulder as he put his arm around her.

"I guess that means you're gonna keep me around."

"Yeah I think I will."

"That's great, this storm looks and sounds pretty bad, I think we should just stay in today and hang around here."

"That sounds good to me, we could camp out on the sofa and watch movies all day and eat popcorn and chocolate sauce."

"Is that a weird food craving again, I thought you were over those?"

"No, it's not a weird craving; it's actually very good, you'll see, the mixture of salty and sweet will make your mouth water for more."

"Sure, but right now I think it's time for me and you to head back up to bed, I think this fire will last till we get up in the morning," said Riven as he stood up and put the fire grate around the fire.

"Okay, I was getting sleepy again anyways."

"Come on you, I'll carry you back to bed, if you want," said Riven as Musa nodded her head and he then picked her up bridal style as if she weighted no more then a feather and carried her back to bed.

AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter and I added that part about winning the turtle cause I actually played a game like that this summer while I was away on vacation and it was very hard to do, but I did finally win a turtle with a purple shell after a million tries. Just thought you would all enjoy hearing about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was the last day of Musa and Riven's Valentine's Day getaway. It was Valentine's Day and tomorrow Riven and Musa would be heading back home. Riven had gotten up early and cooked a feast of a breakfast for Musa and had placed a dozen red roses on her night table and then sprinkled a bunch of petals around her on the bed.

The heavenly smell of French toast, eggs, bacon and freshly squeezed Orange juice awakened Musa from her slumber and she saw Riven standing there with her breakfast and the roses on her night table and around her on the bed.

"Oh my God, Riven, this is beautiful," said Musa as she sat up in bed.

"I did it all just for you, now here is your breakfast and as soon as you are finished I will have a nice warm bubble bath waiting just for you," he said as he laid the tray on her lap.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

"No this is all for you, now I want you sit here, relax and enjoy your breakfast." With that Riven kissed Musa on the top of her head and headed out of the bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

After Musa had finished her breakfast she changed into the bathrobe hanging on the door and tied her hair up and then entered the bathroom and found a nice warm bubble bath with candles and more rose petals. As she stepped into the bath and slipped under the warm water and bubbles she started to wonder how Riven came up with all of this in such a short time. She also started to feel like the gift she had gotten him wasn't enough to show him how much she loved and cared for him.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

It was a few hours later and Musa had enjoyed her bath and her and Riven had shared a nice lunch together before going down to a little pond in the back of the cabin for their own little private skating time.

Riven had also planned to take Musa out to dinner at a restaurant in town where he would give her his final part of his Valentine's Day gift. He was very excited and he was sure she was gonna love it. She had already given him the greatest gift in the world by marrying him and being pregnant with his first born child. As he got ready in the bedroom he could hear Musa in the adjoining bathroom humming away while she herself got ready. Tonight was going to be a magical night for sure.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Musa and Riven arrived at the restaurant at 7 o'clock for their dinner reservations. They were seated at a quiet little table in the back with candles and a vase of roses.

"This is so beautiful Riven, thanks for bring me here."

"No problem, I just wanted this Valentine's Day to be memorable for you, next year we'll probably be celebrating over sandwiches and dirty diapers."

"Haha, well as long as you're there and our baby, I don't mind sandwiches and dirty diapers, okay maybe just the sandwiches."

"You bet I'll be there, now lets order, I'm starving and I'm pretty sure you and the baby are too."

"You know me so well."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

Musa and Riven both enjoy their dinner and after ordering dessert, Riven couldn't hold in his surprise any longer.

"I want to give you my gift now," said Riven as he reached into his jacket pocket.

"Wait, I want to give you mine first," said Musa as she reached for her purse. "It not as great as the lovely surprises you had for me all day."

"Those were just to show you how much I love you, and you've already given me the great gift when you accepted my marriage proposal and then again when you told me that we were gonna have a baby," Riven said as he stroked her face. "You don't have to give me another gift until we're at least 80."

"I know, I love you so much Riven."

"I love you too Musa and nothing is ever gonna change that, now what did you get me."

"You're so funny, you say I didn't have to get you anything and then you want your gift what am I gonna do with you."

"Kiss me for a start."

"Ok, but first here you go." With that Musa handed Riven a nicely wrapped package from her purse.

"I can't wait, what did you get me." Riven said as he tore into the paper. In the package was a sterling silver watch but the face of the watch had a picture of Musa's latest ultrasound in it with the tiny numbers printed all around the outline of their baby. "Oh my god Musa, this is wonderful, how did you ever do this?"

"Well when you first saw the ultrasound, you said you could look at it all day and I thought that it would be cool to put it on a watch that way when you looked at it you could see the baby. I also had it engraved look on the back." Riven flipped over the watch in his fingers and saw what was engraved on the back. It read:

_To My Wonderful Husband and Soon to be Father of Our Baby_

_Love You Forever, Musa_

"Musa this is so wonderful, I'll love you forever too." With that Riven took Musa's face into his hands and kissed her loving on the lips. "Now for your gift, close your eyes and open up your hands." Musa then closed her eyes and held out her hands and Riven placed a small wrapped box into those hands. "Ok, open them now."

Musa opened her eyes and looked at the small box, wondering what was inside. She delicately unwrapped the paper and then opened the lid on the box, to find a shiny key lying on the cotton inside. "A key, you got me a key?" she asked a little bit confused about the meaning of it.

"It's not just any key, it's the key to my grandmother's cabin or should say our cabin now."

"What?" asked a shocked Musa.

"Well you told me how much you loved it here and how much you wished that we could come back here maybe in the summer after the baby was born. So I called my grandmother up and asked her if she would be willing to sell the cabin to us, since she rarely uses it anymore," said Riven as he took the key out of the box. "And she said she couldn't possible sell it to us, but she could very well give it to us. So you my dear are now the proud owner of a winter and summer home."

"Oh my gosh Riven, I love this key so much, I'm sorry my gift isn't as great as you give me your grandmother's cabin."

"This watch is the greatest gift I could ask for, now you bring those lips over here." Then Riven gave Musa the biggest kiss he could think of. "Oh great here, comes our desserts." And with that Riven and Musa ate their desserts as they discussed what they could do with the cabin and looking at Riven's watch at the picture of their beautiful baby.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

After dinner Riven and Musa went back up to their new cabin and while Musa went to change Riven started a fire and made a bed for them on the soft fluffy rug on the floor.

"Your bed, my lovely wife," said Riven as he swept his hand over the bed he had prepared for her.

"Aww, thank you so much, but do you think it's wise for me to be sleeping on the floor."

"Excuse me, but weren't you the one that said earlier that you wanted to go snowboarding. I think if a seven month pregnant woman isn't afraid to want to go snowboarding, she wouldn't be worried about sleeping on the floor for a night. Now lay your butt down."

"You're funny," laughed Musa as she sat down on the bed Riven had made.

"Yeah, I know, now you relax while I go get changed."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

When Riven returned Musa had snuggled under the blankets and was watching the fire as she waited for Riven to return.

"Now doesn't somebody look comfortable," said Riven as he crawled into the blankets beside Musa.

"What can I say my husband makes a good bed," said Musa as she snuggled into Riven's arms.

"Is the baby okay with sleeping on the floor tonight?"

"Yeah the baby says it's very warm and snuggly right now and it loved the dessert we had tonight, but it is a little sad that we have to leave tomorrow."

"Well the baby doesn't have to worry, cause as soon as summer comes we will pack up the car and drive up here for weeks at a time and they will learn to swim and in the winter they'll learn to skate. It'll be perfect, you'll see."

"I know it will be." And with that Musa and Riven drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Riven and Musa both got up and started to pack up their things so that they could return home today.

"I'm gonna miss this place," said Musa as she stood by the car and looked up at the cabin.

"We'll be back before you know it babe," said Riven as he loaded the bags in the back of the car.

"I know, maybe we could bring the rest of the gang up here for a weekend or something in the spring."

"Whatever you want, but we better get going now, I promised Stella and Brandon we would pick them up at the airport tonight."

"Okay," said Musa as she got into the front passenger seat of the car. "Oh yeah, thanks for taking me here, it was even better then a trip to Hawaii."

"You're welcome babe, anytime," said Riven as he got into the car too and started off down the driveway.

"I would do anything for you."

"I know," Musa then took a hold of his hand and held it tight in hers while they drove down the highway.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

It was 8pm and Riven and Musa where at the airport waiting for Stella and Brandon's plane to arrive. It had been delayed by an hour and a half due to some stormy weather.

"I hope they are okay," said Musa as she took a sip of the hot chocolate Riven had bought them.

"I'm sure they are. I asked the woman at the counter and she said they are expecting the plane any minute now," said Riven as he sat down next to Musa.

"I feel bad for them, having to leave a sunny island to come home to a dark, gray, snowy city."

"Yeah but I'm sure they'll be glad to be back home, sleeping in their own bed."

"Yeah I guess so. I don't know who would want to look at me in a bikini on the beach, someone would probably mistake me for a beached animal and try and throw me back into the ocean."

"For one, you do not look like a beached animal, you're pregnant with our baby, second of all nobody better be checking you out in your bikini except for me and third and final I love you just the way you are."

"Aww Riven that's so sweet, I love you too."

"Yeah, plus you can pig out of brownies and ice cream and no one can say a thing about it."

"RIVEN," hissed Musa as she punched him in the arm.

"I'm sorry babe," laughed Riven as he tried to dodge his wife's attack. "Look Stella and Brandon's plane just arrived."

A few minutes later a very tired looking Stella and Brandon stepped into the waiting area.

"Hey guys, how was your trip," asked Musa as she hugged them both.

"Oh Musa, it was bad, we got there and it started to rain," said Stella as they made their way over to the baggage claiming area.

"Yeah, the only sunny day was today and that was as we were getting on the bus to head to the airport to catch our flight home," said Brandon as they waited for their luggage to come down the belt. "Then when we had finally boarded our connecting flight they announce that everyone was going to have to deboard the plane."

"We had to sit and wait till the snow stopped before we were allowed to board again, I so can not wait to sleep in my own bed tonight," said Stella as they all made their way towards Riven's car after picking up their bags. "So what did you and Riven do Musa?"

"Oh, us, well we went to Riven's grandmother's cabin in the country for the week," said Musa as she got into the car.

"That sounds nice, what did you guys get each other for Valentine's Day?"

"Well I got a watch made for Riven. It has the baby's first ultrasound picture as the face and then I got the back engraved."

"Aww, Musa that is so sweet, what did you get her Riven?"

"Well I gave her the cabin."

"What," asked Brandon.

"The cabin, my grandmother gave it to me and I gave it to Musa."

"You regifted a gift, that is so tacky Riven, I would divorce him if I was you Musa," joked Stella.

"Well I would get a cabin out of it, but I don't know Stella I kind of love him," laughed Musa.

"Haha, very funny girls," said Riven as he continued driving down the road as the girls laughed.

"So Stella aside from the rain, how was your trip?" said Musa.

"It was magical," said Stella as she snuggled up to Brandon in the back seat.

"Yep, just the way Valentine's Day is suppose to be," said Brandon.

"You're right, it doesn't matter where you are, or what you're doing as long as you're doing it with the ones you love," said Riven as he put his hand over Musa's as it laid on her stomach and with that ended a Valentine's week that nobody was sure to forget.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I do not own Winx's Club

Chapter Nine

It was May 1st and the girls were at Musa's apartment helping to finalize the details of Flora's wedding that was only a few days away.

"Lily and Clover said they would bring over the flowers from my shop that morning and decorate the chairs with them." Flora said checking off tasks on her list.

"Great, I asked my hair stylist if she would do your hair for the wedding Flora and she agreed." Stella said.

"Oh Stella, that is so amazing, thank you so much." Flora exclaimed, hugging Stella.

"It's no problem; her assistant is also going to do your make up. All on the house so don't worry."

"Stella that is so nice of her, I'll have a thank you bouquet sent to her shop tomorrow." Flora smiled, taking down a note to send Stella's hair stylist flowers in the morning.

"Timmy is going to make sure that the sound system is all set up for the reception." Tecna said. "It's going to be beautiful having the wedding in the public gardens and then the reception under the stars."

"It was Helia's idea. He said it wouldn't do me justice if I got married anywhere else but in a grand garden and the public garden is so beautiful this time of year." Flora said with a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's so sweet that way."

"Who's sweet?" Riven asked walking into the apartment with the rest of the guys following behind him. They had been out playing basketball while the girls were busy with wedding plans.

"Helia is." Bloom exclaimed, causing both Helia and Flora to blush.

"Thanks, Flora we should get going or we're gonna be late for dinner with my uncle." Helia said walking over to his fiancée.

"Oh yeah, well thanks for all the help girls." Flora said hugging each girl. "I can't wait till the forth, this wedding is going to be so amazing."

"You deserve it." Layla said as she hugged Flora before her and Helia left.

"Well I think we should get going too." Stella said as she and the other girls got up.

"Are you sure? You can all stay for supper if you like?" Musa answered. Being eight almost nine months pregnant, wasn't allowing her easy access to being able to see her friends.

"No it's alright, you should get some rest." Bloom said. "You're gonna need all the rest you can get before this little one is due." Bloom said rubbing Musa's baby bump.

"Okay." Musa said giving a little smile as she hugged each girl before they left with the guys.

"They're right you know." Riven said coming up behind his wife and hugging her.

"I know, but I miss getting to hang out with them." Musa pouted.

"Don't worry once this baby is born, you won't be able to get rid of them, they'll be over here every day." Riven turned her around and kissed her on her forehead. "How about I make us some dinner and you go and relax?"

"Sounds good, I think a nice hot bubble bath would be nice." Musa smiled, kissing Riven on the lips and heading to the bathroom.

Later that night Musa and Riven were relaxing on the couch watching TV when Musa started feeling some pain in her stomach.

"Ouch." She said grabbing onto her stomach.

"What's wrong? Is the baby kicking?" Riven asked sitting up a bit.

"No, this feels different." Musa said. "Much more painful."

"How long have you been in pain?" Riven asked starting to get worried.

"Off and on, since I took the bath, I felt a little bit of pain but this is much worse."

"Oh my God, do you think…" Riven said getting up off the couch.

"Do I think what?"

"Do you think it's time? Are you in labour?"

"I don't think so…I mean there's still a few weeks left before my due date." Musa said starting to feel a little panicked.

"Musa, I was born three weeks early. I think you're in labour, we should get you to the hospital." Riven said as he ran into the bedroom.

"Riven, I don't think I'm in labour. My water hasn't even broken." Musa said walking into the bedroom where she saw Riven throwing various pieces of clothing into a duffle bag.

"What if it broke in the bath and you didn't feel it. Come on." Riven said closing the bag and grabbing Musa's hand and dragging her out the door.

"Riven, relax. All your pacing is making me nauseous." Musa said from her hospital bed.

They had arrived there two hours ago and were now awaiting tests results.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous." Riven said sitting down in a chair beside Musa's bed.

"Did you call the girls and guys and let them know we're here?" Musa asked.

"Yes, I got a hold of Stella and Bloom." He said. "Flora is still out I guess but I left a message and same with Layla and Tecna."

"Okay, are they coming?"

"Yes, Stella said she was already in her car and Bloom said she would be here as soon as possible." Riven said as he took a hold of Musa's hand.

"Great…I hope the baby is alright."

"He or she is fine." Riven said rubbing her hand. "I can't believe we're going to see him or her soon."

"Sorry folks, not tonight." Dr. Burden said walking into the room looking at Musa's chart.

"What?" Riven asked getting up from his chair.

"It looks like you're experiencing Braxton Hicks contractions. It's just your body getting ready to give birth." Dr. Burden explained. "But I'm sure this baby is gonna be here before you know it, so don't be too disappointed, it gives you a bit more time to get prepared."

"Thanks Dr. Burden, we're sorry to have disturbed you." Musa said.

"It's no problem, that's my job." He said shaking their hands. "You're not the first woman whose husband has rushed her in here, and you won't be last. I'll get a nurse in here to unhook you from the machines and get you discharged, have a good night you two."

"Thanks, you too Doctor." Riven said. "False alarm."

"It's okay, you were just worried." Musa said as she gave Riven a kiss.

"Is it here yet?" A frantic Stella called, running into the room. "Is my godson or daughter here?"

"Sorry Stella, it was a false alarm." Musa said to her best friend. "The doctor said it was just Braxton Hicks. I'm sorry we called you in."

"Hey now, don't you worry." Stella said sitting down on the bed next to Musa. "I told you, I want to know the very second you go into labour, whether that's at two o'clock in the morning or ten o'clock at night."

"Well I guess someone should call the rest of the girls and let them know." Musa said.

"I'll go do that." Stella said as a nurse came in to discharge Musa.

"And I'll go take your bag to the car and pull it up to the front. Can you help her out after you've finish your calls Stella."

"Absolutely." Stella said before she left the room.

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes." Riven said, kissing his wife on her forehead and leaving the room.

"Okay, let's get you into bed." Riven said as he helped Musa into the apartment and into their bedroom.

"I'm fine; I can get into bed by myself." Musa said as she sat on the bed. "Besides I'm not even tired now, all this excitement has woken up me and the baby."

"You really should rest."

"Again, I'm fine, we're fine. If you really want to help, the baby could go for some vanilla ice cream and nachos." Musa gave him a smile and rubbed her stomach.

"Ice cream and nachos? Do you want just the nacho chips or do you want cheese on them too?"

"Cheese…oh and green onion, and some tomatoes….while you're at it, maybe some hamburger too."

"Okay, right away." Riven said as he left the room.

"Make sure to put the ice cream on top of it all." Musa yelled out.

"Now that's just gross." Riven said sticking his head back in and giving his wife a smirk.

It was the day before Flora's wedding and the girls were busy working on their parts of the weddings.

Stella was in charge of making sure the dresses and shoes were going to be delivered to the hotel across from the public gardens where the wedding party would be getting ready tomorrow.

Flora was busy at work making sure her employees knew which flowers were to be delivered and when she wanted them to arrived so that the reception venue could be decorated as well as the chairs for the ceremony. Everyone had told her she should go home and relax and enjoy her last day before married life but she was just too on edge to relax. And besides, being with her beloved plants helped sooth her.

Tecna and Timmy were working on the music while Layla worked on a surprised dance for Flora and Helia with some of their family members.

And Musa was doing the only thing anyone would let her do. Lying on the couch, staring up at the white ceiling, waiting for it to do something.

All the girls had called her the morning after her labour scared to express their concerns for her and told her she should relax and not worry about anything. Musa knew they were just concerned for her health but she wanted to help with the wedding and make Flora's day magical.

"Surely there's something I can do." She thought as she decided to turn the TV on to drown out the silent in the apartment.

Musa watched TV for a little bit, not quite paying attention to what was on, before getting fed up and deciding she would give Flora a call. She was sure there was at least something that could be done while relaxing if that's what they insisted she do.

"Come on Flora, I'll do anything, there has to be some small task that you put off till the last minute." Musa pleaded.

"No Musa everything is done. All you have to do is take care of that little baby inside you, we wouldn't want you to go into labour cause I asked you to drop off thank you cards at the post office."

"I can drop off thank you cards; the post office is just down the road." Musa said starting to get excited at the prospect of leaving the house. "It would only take me ten minutes, fifteen tops."

"Musa! I was just using that as an example the cards were dropped off last night."

"But I really want to help. Please."

"You are helping but taking care of yourself. I don't want you to get hurt cause of my wedding."

"Don't worry, I promise I would never do anything to ruin your wedding. This baby is sealed in nice and tight; a little work won't hurt me."

"Musa, look at it this way, I need you to walk down the aisle tomorrow as one of my bridesmaid, so just stay home, relax and conserve all your energy so that you can do that tomorrow, that will be you helping out with my wedding."

"Fine." Musa huffed.

"Thank you. I will see you tomorrow morning at the hotel so that we can get our hair done and get all dressed."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye sweetie." And with that the line went dead and Musa put the phone back onto the coffee table and went back to staring at the ceiling.

It was the morning of Flora's wedding and Musa was up bright and early. She was excited for Flora but she was more excited that today she would be able to get up and dance and talk to her friends in person rather then on the phone.

She couldn't wait to go to the hotel and get ready with the rest of the girls. Flora had picked out the most beautiful pink and white knee length dresses and she hoped that her dress would still fit her. She had gained another five pounds and was certain she was going to give birth to a twelve pound baby at this rate.

"Musa are you sure you're going to be okay today?" Riven asked coming in from the bathroom where he had just taken shower.

"I'm going to be fine." Musa exclaimed. "I don't know why you're all so worried. The doctor said I was good and the baby was good and I shouldn't expect to go into labour for at least another couple weeks."

"Yes, but he also told you to take it easy."

"And I have been. I stayed on the couch all day yesterday I swear." Musa said slipping on a pair of flip flops. "Now get dressed before we're late. Everyone is probably already at the hotel getting their hair done."

"Don't fret. The wedding isn't until three o'clock. There's plenty of time for you to get dressed and get your hair done." Riven laughed pulling on a pair of track pants. "Flora won't start without you."

"Haha you're very funny." Musa said as she left their bedroom.

Musa and Riven arrived at the hotel across from the public gardens where Flora's wedding was being held at three o'clock. All the other girls and Flora's family was there getting their hair and make up done.

"Hey guys." Flora said giving them each a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Riven, the boys are down the hall and to your left."

"Okay, I'll see you beautiful ladies later." Riven said before giving Musa a kiss. "You be careful now."

"What trouble could I get in sitting in a chair, having someone work on me?" Musa smiled.

"I know, well you know where I am if you need me." Riven said before leaving the room and heading down to greet the guys.

"So how are you feeling sweetie?" Flora asked as she helped Musa over to a chair.

"I feel great." Musa said. "I should be the one asking you how you feel. Are you excited?"

"Super excited. I can barely sitting still and I haven't even gotten my hair or make up done yet." Flora laughed. "Can I get you some tea or water?"

"Flora, relax! I'm fine, if I drink any more water, I'm gonna be peeing in the middle of the ceremony." Musa said causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Musa is right dear, come on, Melissa is ready in the other room to do your hair and make up." Flora's mother said coming into the enjoining room.

"Okay Mother."

"We'll see you in a bit Flora." The girls said as Flora left to join her mother in the next room.

Over in the guys' room they were seated around a TV playing video games. Someone had ordered a pizza and some soda.

"Can you believe how much the girls go through to get ready? They're over there spending three hours on hair and make up while we get to spend those three hours playing video games." Brandon said as he took on Sky in a game.

"Layla would kill me if she knew we were over here eating pizza." William said as he took another slice out of the box.

"So Riven how's Musa doing? Is she ready to pop yet?" Timmy asked.

"She looks like it, but she swears she's fine and could go another two weeks before giving birth." Riven said as he took a sip of his soda. "I keep tell her to take it easy but you know how she is when she gets going."

"I tell you man, I don't know what I'm gonna do when Stella decides she wants children." Brandon said. "I don't know if I make enough. She's already bought toys, clothes and a playpen for when your baby comes to visit."

"Sorry. Musa told her she didn't have to, that we would bring stuff over for the baby when she was watching him or her." Riven said.

"I still can't picture Stella wanting to baby sit." Sky said.

"Hey now, she's excited to be a godmother." Brandon said standing up for his wife.

"I'm sure she'll be a great godmother." Helia said. "Flora told me to make sure to give you the phone number for where we'll be at on our honeymoon, Riven. Just in case the baby is born before we get back."

"That's sweet of her." Riven said taking the piece of paper. "Okay, I'm next." He said as he sat down in between Brandon and Sky, taking the game control from Brandon's hands.

"So girls what do you think the boys are doing?" Stella asked as she laid back on the bed in the hotel room with two slices of cucumbers over her eyes.

"Probably playing video games and eating pizza." Layla said as she got her nails painted. "William thinks I don't know, but I saw him carrying up those pizza boxes and six packs of soda."

"Yeah, they do the same thing at every wedding, and they think we don't know." Tecna laughed.

"I say at Bloom's wedding, we make sure we put them in a room with no TV." Musa laughed as she got her hair curled.

"Just think at my wedding, instead of holding a bouquet of flowers you'll be holding a baby." Bloom sighed.

"I can still hold a bouquet of flowers and a baby." Musa said. "Besides, I'll just have my dad watch the baby so don't you worry, I'll be there."

"Good." Bloom said. "And you're more then welcome to bring that sweet little baby of yours." Bloom said rubbing Musa's stomach and feeling a kick.

"Come on girls, it's time to get dressed." Stella said popping up as an alarm went off.

"Okay, someone's gotta help the pregnant lady up." Musa laughed as she tried to launch herself out of the chair.

"Oh Musa." They all laughed as Bloom and Stella helped her out of the chair.

It was fifteen minutes before the wedding was to begin and Musa and the girls were dressed, and had their makeup and hair done and were now waiting to see Flora in her wedding dress for the first time.

"Come on Flora. I'm dying from curiosity here." Stella pleaded at the door to Flora's room.

"I'm coming right now." Flora said as she opened the door and the girls took in the sight of her dress.

It was a beautiful snow white color and had tiny crystal flowers all over the bottom. It was tight to the top of her body but flowed out at her knees. Her hair was done up all in curls that were piled up on the top of her head and had a crown of pink and white flowers intertwined in them.

"Oh my goodness Flora! You look amazing!" Bloom said looking stunned. "You look like a fairy princess."

"You really do!" Layla agreed.

"No one has ever looked better on their wedding day." Tecna said.

"Thanks guys." Flora said blushing a little at all the comments from her friends. "Well I guess we should get going now."

"Just a minute darling." Flora's mother spoke up. "Helia asked me to give this to you." She said holding out a slender box.

"What is it?" Flora asked looking at the box in her hands.

"Open it!" Flora's mother exclaimed.

Flora opened the slender box and inside was a diamond rose necklace that was surrounded with tiny pink pearls.

"That is so beautiful Flora." Musa said admiring it.

"Can you help me put it on?" Flora asked as Musa stepped forward and attached the necklace to Flora's neck. "This is beautiful. I saw it the other day when Helia and I were on our way to dinner with his uncle. He said he would buy it for me right away but I told him it was too much, since he'd spend so much already on this wedding. I guess he didn't listen." Flora said starting to tear up a little.

"Now darling, don't you go crying on your wedding day." Her mother said dabbing at Flora's tears. "That's my job."

"Come on Flora, let's go get you married." Stella said as she helped lifted up the bottom of Flora's dress so that she could walk down the stairs.

The wedding was beginning and each one of the girls walked down the aisle on the arm of their husband or fiancé in Bloom's case, followed by Flora's little sister Rose who was Flora's maid of honour. Everyone stood up as Flora made her way down the aisle on the arm of her father.

Flora couldn't help but smile as she saw the faces of her friends, family and most of all Helia. Ever since she had met Helia back in high school, she knew one day she was going to marry him and today that was finally coming true.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The Priest started. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"I do." Flora's father said as he kissed Flora on the cheek and placed her hand in Helia's.

Musa looked over at her friends and saw the joy on their faces and she couldn't be happier that she actually got to stand there and be in the wedding to witness the union of two of her best friends.

"Do you Helia take Flora to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Helia said smiling down at Flora.

"Do you Flora take Helia to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Flora whispered, trying to keep from crying.

Musa looked over at Riven as Flora and Helia said their vows to each other and smiled at the memories of their wedding. Sure it was tiny and just the two of them at a small chapel while she was on vacation with Stella but to her it was magical and the vows still meant the same thing whether two people heard them or two hundred.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said as Helia leant in and kissed Flora sweetly.

At the moment everyone erupted in cheers and started to clap. Helia and Flora turned to face their guests before taking off back down the aisle followed by the rest of the wedding party.

It was now night and Flora and Helia's reception was in full swing. Everyone was dancing, eating and having a good time.

"Flora looked so beautiful." Stella said as the girls sat at their table and watched Flora and Helia dance.

"I loved all the flowers at the ceremony." Bloom said. "Her staff did a great job at decorating."

"They really did." Agreed Tecna.

"Well I'd like it stated for the record that I did not go into labour during the ceremony." Musa joked.

"We know and we're sorry for fussing over you so much. You know we're just concerned for your safety." Layla said.

"I know."

"What are you ladies doing over here?" Brandon said as he and other guys approached the girls. "You should be up dancing."

"Well no handsome men have asked us to dance." Stella smirked.

"Well let me correct that."

And with that Brandon took Stella's hand and led her onto the dance floor followed by Sky with Bloom, Timmy with Tecna and William with Layla.

"How are you feeling?" Riven asked as he took a seat next to Musa.

"Great. I'm glad I was here and I haven't felt a single contraction at all." Musa said proud of herself as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sorry I've been acting so crazy. I just didn't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

"It's alright. This is your first baby. I'm sure when number two and three and four come you'll be as calm as a cucumber."

"Hey now! Let's get through the first one before we start discussing number four." Riven said causing Musa to laugh.

"Alright, alright, relax."

"So are you still hungry? Or do you want something else to drink? Or we could go home if you're too tired."

"What was that about you being sorry you were acting so crazy just now? I'm fine and what I would really like is if some handsome, strong man asked me to dance." Musa said as she looked around. "Maybe someone with short red hair."

"Very funny." Riven said as he stood up and held his hand out. "May I have this dance?"

"You may." Musa giggled as she stood up and let Riven lead her onto the dance floor.

"It's funny to think that at the next wedding we're gonna have to find a babysitter." Riven said as they started to slow dance to the music.

"I think we won't have to worry too much about that with our dads."

"True. I can't think of two men who want to be grandpas more than our fathers."

"Right, so I think we're fine if we ever want to go out." Musa said as she looked over at the rest of her friends dancing with their significant others. "Flora looks so beautiful and happy."

"Yes she does. Are you sad you didn't get to have a real wedding?" Riven asked, shocking Musa.

"Sad? No! I loved our wedding cause I was marrying you."

"But you didn't get to wear the big dress and all that."

"I did. You can't tell me you forgot when Stella hijacked her own wedding for us."

"No, but that wasn't really your own special day with all your family around."

"I'm happy with what I have." Musa said. "So don't worry, cause when I look into your eyes I see us being happy for the rest of our lives. And that's all I need. Well that and our baby."

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

"Nope." Musa said with a smile.

"Well I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. So I was thinking that maybe you're right. We do have some time left before you give birth, so I think we should go up to the cabin next weekend and relax."

"I don't know about that." Musa said as she stopped dancing.

"Why? It's perfect."

"Um…because my water just broke."

Well there we go, finally another chapter. I'm really sorry about it taking so long and I hope to have the final chapter out soon. Right now I don't know yet what I want the baby to be so it's probably gonna be a surprise to me too. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I do not own Winx's Club. I would also like to point out that I have not gone through labour yet so I'm sorry if things are not 100% accurate.

I would also like to thank everyone who has stuck around to read my story and I love getting reviews from everyone, it really helps me when I'm trying to write. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

Chapter Ten

"What do you mean your water just broke?" Riven asked as he started to panic. 

"I mean I just had warm fluid run down my leg and I know I didn't just pee myself."

"But you said you had weeks left before you went into labour."

"Well this baby has decided it wants to be born now." Musa said as she started to look around for her friends.

"Well then we need to get you to the hospital." Riven said as he lead Musa off the dance floor.

"I have to tell the girls, they'll want to know." Musa protested.

"Fine! You go get in the car and I'll go tell them." Riven said as he rushed off back onto the dance floor to find the girls.

Finally after a few minutes of looking around Riven found Stella and Flora standing over by the cake table. "Guys, Musa just went into labour. I'm taking her to the hospital but she wanted me to let you girls know, so can you tell the others, I've gotta get her there before she gives birth in my car."

"Riven, calm down, it's going to be alright." Stella said. "She's not going to give birth in the car, you have plenty of time. Take her to the hospital, and I'll call the doctor and let him know you're on the way then I'll swing by the apartment and pick up Musa's overnight bag, okay?"

"Right." Riven said as he took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll call you when we get settled in and let you know what room she's in." Riven said before he took off towards his car.

"I can't believe this. I'll go tell Helia, Bloom, Tecna and Layla." Flora said. "Then I'll let my parents know we're leaving and we'll all meet you and Brandon at the hospital."

"No, you can't leave your own wedding reception." Stella tried to stop Flora.

"Oh sweetie, this is more important." Flora said. "Don't worry! I've already had a great time but Musa needs us."

"Right, I'll go get Brandon and we'll see you at the hospital.

"Oh God no!" Musa cried as a wave of contractions started to hit her. "Please baby, Mommy needs to get to the car and she can't walk if you're gonna push like that." Musa walked a few more steps towards the car but the pain got too much and she sat down in the grass.

"Musa, are you okay?" Timmy asked. He had gone out to his car to get a sweater for Tecna and on his way back found Musa sitting in the grass with tears running down her face.

"No. I'm in labour. Riven went to go tell the girls and told me to go to the car but it hurts too much to walk."

"Don't worry; I'll help you, come on." Timmy said as he bent down and scooped Musa up in his arms and started towards Riven's car.

"Wow, Timmy I didn't know you were so strong." Musa giggled a bit while she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Just because I'm skinny, doesn't mean I don't train as hard as the other guys." He laughed. 

When he reached Riven's car, he put Musa back down on her feet and helped her into the car and got her seat belt buckled as Riven arrived.

"Are you okay?" Riven asked when he saw that Timmy was with Musa.

"Yeah, she's fine, she just need a little help." Timmy said giving Musa a wink.

"Thanks man, we'll see you at the hospital." Riven called as he started up the car and drove off down the road.

"Okay, we're here." Riven said as he pulled into a parking spot at the hospital twenty minutes later.

"Riven I need help getting out; these contractions are really painful…oh my God! I can't believe I agreed to have your baby." Musa yelled as contractions continued to hit her.

"It's okay Musa, just breathe, everything is going to be okay." Riven said as he opened up her door and helped her out of the car and into the hospital.

"Hi there, you must be Musa and Riven." A nurse said as she approached them with a wheelchair. "Your friend called to let us know you were on your way."

"Yes." Riven said as he helped Musa into the wheelchair. "We were at our friend's wedding, dancing when her water broke."

"All right then. Let's get you to your room and get you changed into a gown and then the doctor will come in and check out your progress." The nurse said as she wheeled Musa to her room with Riven following behind. "Here we are. Room seven-oh-five."

"Musa, I'm gonna go call the girls and let them know what room you're in. Stella is going to bring your bag with her, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll be fine for a few minutes." Musa said as the contractions started to ease up.

"Okay, I love you, I'll be right back." 

"Nice husband you have there." The nurse said as she helped Musa up onto the bed and out of her bridesmaid and into a gown.

"Yeah, he's really great. I just hope he forgives me for what I said in the car."

"Don't worry honey, every woman in here has told her husband she hated him or not to touch her ever again, but when that little baby comes out, all will be forgotten. You'll see." The nurse said as she pulled a blanket up to Musa's waist. "There we go, you just lay back and relax and I'll go get Dr. Burden to come check you out."

"Great. Oh, could I maybe get some water or ice chips?" Musa asked. "All this excitement has made me really thirsty."

"Sure. I'll be right back with that and I'll get you hooked up to an IV and some painkillers that might help those early contractions a bit."

"Perfect."

When Riven arrived back at the room ten minutes later, Dr. Burden was there checking over Musa. 

"Okay, now Musa, can you tell me what your pain level is at on a scale of one to ten, one being you feel very little pain and ten being you're in agony."

"I would say right now I'm a five or six." 

"Okay, and you're contractions are about ten minutes apart?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you seem to be doing well. And you're about five centimetres dilated." Dr. Burden said as he covered Musa back up and took off his gloves and washed his hands. 

"That's good right?" Riven asked as he took a seat next to Musa.

"Yes, it's good. I would guess that she's probably been in labour all day today, but because of all the excitement, you probably didn't realize it." Dr Burden said. "Plus all that dancing, probably kicked started you and made your water break. Now, would you like an epidural? Or do you think you're doing okay so far?"

"Yeah I'm fine so far." 

"Okay well just let a nurse know if you change your mind and I'll come back and check on you in an hour or so."

"Great, thanks." Riven said as Dr. Burden left the room. "So you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah. The nurse got me some water and hooked me up to some minor painkillers."

"Okay, well I called Stella and she said that she had picked up your bag and some other things and her and Brandon are on their way here."

"Perfect. Did she say anything about the other girls?"

"She said Flora was gonna let them know, so I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

"I can't believe we're gonna have a baby tonight or at least early tomorrow morning!"

"I know, it's amazing."

"Yeah and I'm glad the girls are gonna make it." Musa said as she laid back in bed but shot back up a few seconds later. "Oh my God! Riven, I was so concerned about telling the girls, I forgot about my dad, he's gonna be so upset if he misses the birth of his first grandchild, and your dad…oh my God! Riven you have to go call them and tell them to hurry."

"Musa, Musa, calm down." Riven said as he laid her back down and pulled the blankets up to her chest. "It's okay; I called them as soon as I got off the phone with Stella. Your dad is on his way and my dad said he was driving back from my grandmother's so he would get here as soon as he could."

"Oh, thank you. I never would have forgiven myself if they missed out on the birth."

"Everything is alright. You just need to relax so that you can push that baby out." Riven then kissed her on the forehead before sitting back down next to her. "Now, I vote we watch some TV, I think wrestling is on."

"Riven!"

"Knock, knock." Stella said as her and Brandon entered Musa's hospital room a half an hour later. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, it's great to you and thanks for picking up my bag." Musa said as she gave Stella a hug.

"You're welcome. We also picked up some things for the baby at the gift shop." Stella said as she put the bags down and pulled out a teddy bear and two little outfits. "Blue for if it's a boy and pink for if it's a girl. They both say 'World's Best Godmother.'"

"Stella, you're spoiling him or her and they aren't even here yet." Riven said as he hugged Stella and Brandon.

"Well sue me." Stella said as she stuck out her tongue at Riven.

"We also picked up the baby's car seat; it's in our car right now." Brandon said. "I figured you might need that and this way you won't have to drive home to pick it up."

"Thanks man." Riven said.

"Here we are, room seven-oh-five." They heard a voice say in the hallway before the faces of Bloom, Sky, Tecna, Timmy, Layla and William appeared in the doorway. 

"May we come in?" Bloom asked.

"Of course." Musa smiled as they entered.

"Look at you; even in labour you're still pretty." Sky said as he leaned over and kissed Musa on the cheek.

"Aw you're so sweet Sky." Musa giggled. "Just wait till it's time to push, then I wouldn't look so good."

"Now that's not true, Princess, you've always looked good." 

"Daddy!" Musa cried as her father entered the room and hugged Musa tightly. "I'm so happy you made it."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything."

"I just feel so bad that it had to happen at Flora's wedding. I've been telling you guys for days I was fine and I go and go into labour at her reception. I hope I didn't ruin it."

"My friend Musa would never ruin my wedding." Flora said as her and Helia entered the room, Flora was still dressed in her wedding gown and Helia in his tux. "Sorry it took us to so long to get here; it's hard to escape your own wedding reception."

"You didn't have to come." Musa said starting to cry.

"Oh sweetie, we wanted to be here." Flora said as she wiped the tears from Musa's eyes and hugged her. "Our families can continue partying just as well without us and we don't leave for our honeymoon till the weekend."

"We also brought everyone's things from the hotel; we figured no one would have time to change." Helia laughed as he handed over a couple of duffle bags and everyone took turns changing in the bathroom into more comfortable clothes then their tuxes and bridesmaid dresses.

"Thank you guys for everything." Riven said. "I just hope my dad makes it here in time."

"I'm sure he will." Brandon said. "Musa can keep this little guy or girl in there for a little bit longer."

"I'll try my best."

A few hours later Musa had dilated a few more centimetres and her contractions were getting closer together and more painful.

"It's okay Musa, just breathe, that's right, deep breath in and deep breath out." Stella said as she dabbed a cold wash cloth over her face. "Great job, keep breathing."

"This is so painful; I don't think I can do it." Musa cried. "It hurts so much."

"Yes you can, it's going to be alright. Just hold onto my hand and squeeze." Riven said as he took his wife's hand into his. "The contractions will pass in a few minutes."

"I think I need to push." Musa cried out and started to push a little.

"No, don't push; I'll go get the doctor first." Bloom called as she ran out of the room.

"Riven, I can't do this, I really can't."

"Yes you can, you can do this, I believe in you." 

"I hear someone is ready to push." Dr. Burden said as he entered the room with Bloom behind him. "I'll just get your friends and dad to leave the room and I'll check you over again and then we'll see what we can do."

"Okay." Musa said between deep breaths.

"We'll be right outside, honey. Don't you worry; everything is going to be okay." Her father said as he kissed Musa on the forehead and left the room with Musa's friends.

"I feel so bad for Musa." Flora said as she took a seat in the chairs outside of the room. "She's in so much pain."

"She'll be okay, she's tough remember." Helia said.

"Yeah, I remember when she was just a little kid, she fell while spinning around her living room and broke her arm." Stella said. "She went three whole days before going to the doctors."

"I remember that, her mother felt so bad." Musa's father said. "But she was a tough little thing, didn't even cry when they put on the cast or when they told her she'd have to spend the summer in one and couldn't go swimming."

"I hope Riven's dad makes it in time." Bloom said. "I think she's going to be pushing soon."

"I tried calling his cell but got no answer, so hopefully he's close." Musa's father said.

"Hey everyone." Dr Burden said as he walked out of the room. "Musa is about ready to push we're just gonna get the room set up first and then you can all go back in and join her."

"Great." Musa's father said.

"I can't believe in a few minutes time, Musa is gonna be a mommy." Stella laughed a bit. 

"She's gonna be great, I can't believe Riven is gonna be a daddy, I never could have pictured that when I first met him."

"Yeah, you should have seen in him in high school before he met Musa." Timmy said. "He was a regular jerk." 

"She really helped to change him. Am I too late?" Riven's father asked as he ran up to the group.

"Nope, you're just in time." Musa's father said. "They're just setting up the room now and then we can go in but the kids are doing great so far."

"Great, I drove like a manic to get here on time." Riven's father said as he sat down to catch his breath.

Riven and Musa were alone in the room after Dr. Burden and the nurses left the room to get the necessary equipment they would need.

"Well this is finally it, soon we're gonna be parents." Riven said as he stroked Musa's hand.

"Do you think we're ready?" Musa asked.

"Well we may be a little young but I'm sure we'll make it work." 

"Yeah, I'm sure we will too." Musa smiled up at Riven. "So what do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I don't care as long as he or she is healthy and happy, but maybe a boy so I have someone to watch wrestling with and play basketball or ride motorbikes with."

"You are not taking our baby on that motorbike and I think it's a girl anyways."

"Hey, you love riding that bike and if it's a girl then I'll take her out on it and play basketball with her."

"You're unbelievable."

"Well you picked me and it's too late to turn back now." Riven laughed.

"How are you folks doing?" A nurse asked as she came into the room with a tray of medical instruments.

"We're good." Riven said as the nurse started to set up.

"Great, well we'll almost ready." The nurse said. "Then we'll get your friends and family in here and it'll be time to push."

"Okay." Musa said. "Well I guess it's time."

"Yep, it's time to meet our baby. I love you Musa."

"I love you too Riven." 

Five minutes later Dr. Burden was back, dressed in a pair of scrubs. Everyone was gathered around the room and Riven was excited that his father had made it in the nick of time.

"Okay Musa. I'll get you to scoot down to the edge of the bed and if Riven wants to hold your hand, we can get one of your friends to hold your other leg if they'd like to." Dr. Burden said.

"I'll do it." Stella stepped up and took hold of Musa's left leg.

"Okay, Musa on the next contraction I want you to push down as hard as you can, okay?"

"Yes." And when the next contraction hit her, Musa bit down on her bottom lip and pushed at hard as she could.

"…Eight, nine, ten. Great job, Musa, keep it up." The nurse called as she counted to ten as Musa pushed. "Okay, take a breath and on the next one push again."

"You can do this baby. I know you can." Riven cheered her on as Musa squeezed his hand and continued to push.

"…Eight, nine, ten. Oh Musa, he or she is coming I can see a bit of the head." Stella said a few minutes later as she continued to hold onto Musa's leg.

"You can do it Princess." Musa's dad cheered on.

"It hurts so much." Musa cried.

"I know, but you're doing so well." Riven said. "Just squeeze my hand, you're doing perfect."

"That's it Musa, push hard. Your baby is almost here, just a few more pushes."

"I can't do this, I can't do!" Musa cried as she continued to push.

"Yes you can, you're so close." The nurse said as she continued to count to ten with each push.

"Okay, Musa, the head is almost out. I just need you to give me one really big, strong push and the head will be out…okay, on the count of three." Dr. Burden said. "One, two, three!"

"That's it Musa, push, push, push!" 

All the girls and guys cheered her on and within a few seconds a loud cry pierced the room.

"We did it, we really did it." Musa cried as she flopped back onto the bed, exhausted from all the pushing. A few tears rolled down her face as the doctor took the baby over to a small examination bed.

"Yes, you did it." Riven said as he kissed her. "I love you so much."

"What is it? Did we have a girl or boy?" Musa asked looking over at the doctor and nurses.

"You have a beautiful and healthy baby…"

Okay, okay I know I'm terrible for ending this chapter as a cliff hanger but I've been debating back and forth with myself on what the baby will be and I just haven't come to the right decision yet. So instead of having you all wait forever again I decided to get this chapter up as soon as I could so at least you would all have something to read. I hope you like it and I look forward to reading your comments and reviews and hope you'll stay tuned for the epilogue to my story.


	11. Epilogue

A/N: I do not own Winx's Club.

Well here it is the final chapter of my story. I had only intended to do ten chapters but I decided to give everyone one last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and has enjoyed my story. Thanks to anyone that has stuck around to read my story and who have given me all the great comments. Also I don't know much about medical stuff so forgive me if something isn't totally accurate.

Epilogue

"You have a beautiful and healthy baby…boy." Dr. Burden said. "Would you like to come cut the cord Riven?"

"You bet." Riven said as he walked over to his newborn son and cut the umbilical cord. 

The nurse then weighted him and wrapped him up in a blue blanket. "Eight pounds, two ounces, born at twelve-oh-one am, May fifth." The nurse said before handing him over to Riven, who walked back over to Musa. 

"Look Musa, we have a son!" Riven said as he placed the baby into Musa's arms.

"He's so beautiful." Musa said as she held onto him. "Hey little guy, I'm your mommy."

"So what are you going to name him?" Stella asked as she looked down at her new Godson.

"Well I was thinking about Reed." Musa said as she continued to cuddle her baby.

"I think that's a great name." Riven said as Musa handed the baby over to him to hold again.

"So Reed it is." The nurse said as she wrote the name down on her clipboard. "Well, now I'm gonna take little Reed down to the nursery and give him a bath and get him finger printed and everything, and then we'll be back in a little bit for feeding time."

"Okay, you be good now, Reed." Riven said as he handed Reed over to the nurse who put him into a portable bassinet and wheeled him out of the room.

Everyone in the room hugged and congratulated Musa and Riven on the birth of their newborn son.

"I can't believe it Musa, you have a son." Flora said as she hugged Musa.

"Thanks Flora." Musa said. "Man, I wonder when this pain is gonna stop. I feel like I'm still having contractions."

"That's probably just the placenta." Another nurse said as she started to massage Musa's stomach so that she could deliver it. "Hmm, let me just check something here." The nurse said as she lifted up the sheet covering Musa. "Dr. Burden….there's another head."

"What?" Musa and Riven both said at the same time as Dr. Burden came back over.

"What do you mean there's another head?" Riven said. "No one told us, we were having twins." 

"Riven, I'm scared." Musa cried as she took a hold of Riven's hand.

"It's okay Musa." Dr. Burden said. "Let's just get this baby delivered first. Okay on the next contraction push with all your might."

"Ah, this is not happening." Musa screamed as more contractions racked her body. 

"Keep going Musa, you're doing a great job." The nurse said as she held onto Musa's leg.

"Come on Musa, you can do this." Riven said.

"That's it, one more good push and this baby will be out." Dr. Burden said as Musa gave one final big push and delivered a second baby into the world. 

The baby never gave a cry and was quite blue. Dr. Burden quickly brought the baby over to the small examination unit they had and continued to work to help this baby breathe.

"Why isn't he or she crying?" Musa cried really scared now.

"It's okay Princess. Don't worry, I'm sure everything okay." Musa's father said as he came over and hugged his daughter. "This baby is great hands."

"Please tell us what's going on." Riven pleaded.

The doctor and nurses continued to work on the baby and finally after a few minutes the baby finally gave a tiny cry that sounded like a wounded kitten crying out.

"Musa, Riven, you have a baby girl." Dr. Burden said coming over to the couple. "Now she's very small and she's having a hard time breathing so we're gonna take her to the NICU so we can get her some help." Dr. Burden said as the nurses transferred the baby into an incubator and wheeled her out of the room. "I know this is very scary but I need you guys to be patient and let us help her."

"Dr. Burden, every doctor's appointment and ultrasound we've been to, there has only ever been one heart beat, and one baby on the screen." Riven said as he tried to console Musa who had broken down and was now sobbing. 

"The only thing is I can think of is that Musa carried her mostly on her back and her brother who is much bigger stayed more up front." Dr. Burden said. "As for the heart beat, it may be due to her size, but we're gonna need to run some more tests." He said before leaving the room to check on the baby girl.

"Oh my God, Riven, our baby is dying." Musa cried into his shoulder.

"No! Don't you say that." He said as he lifted her chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "That little girl is a fighter just like you are and she is going to pull through." 

"Riven is right Musa." Bloom said. "So you just need to calm down before you make yourself sick."

"Yes." Tecna agreed. "The doctors here are excellent; she couldn't be in better care. So when the nurse comes back in, let her get you cleaned up and then you should get some sleep before they bring Reed in for his feeding."

"Right." Riven's father said. "You too just need to have a little faith and get some rest; I'm going to treat everyone to some food up in the cafeteria, so you two can do that." Riven's father said as a nurse came in to wash Musa up. "So if you need us we'll be up there."

"Are you going to be okay?" Stella asked.

"Yes." Musa said. "Could you do me a favour, and go by the nursery and check up on Reed?"

"You bet. Now you get some sleep because we're gonna need a name for that little girl."

"Thanks Stella."

"No problem." Stella said before hugging Musa and Riven and following Brandon and everyone else out of the room.

"Okay, let's get you out of these dirty clothes and sheets." The nurse said as she helped Musa out of bed.

Up in the cafeteria, the girls, guys, Musa's father and Riven's father sat at a huge table, nobody was talking and everybody was picking at their food, too upset to eat.

"Do you really think Musa's daughter is going to be okay?" Layla finally asked, breaking the silence.

"She will pull through." Timmy said. "I just know it."

"Timmy's right, everybody. We need to stop thinking so negative and be more positive." Brandon said. "Our friends need us."

"What can we do?" Flora asked.

"Well it's late right now, but first thing in the morning, Stella and I will go buy another crib and fix up the nursery a bit." Brandon said. "Since they have two babies now, they're gonna need another crib and some more boy and girl clothes."

"Perfect." Bloom said. 

"I'm gonna call Lily and get her to deliver some flowers." Flora said. "We need to celebrate these babies' births." 

"If you will all excuse me, I think I'm gonna go call Riven's grandmother and let her know what is going on and see if she'll come down here, I think Riven and Musa need all the family they can get around them." Riven's father said as he left the cafeteria.

"You know what?" Stella said. "We may have already given Musa a baby shower but she's gonna need a whole lot more for two babies. So why don't we give her a welcome party."

"How?" Tecna asked.

"You guys will stay here and keep her company, Brandon can go pick up the crib and I'll go shopping for the other things." Stella said as she ticked off things on her fingers. "Flora, you can ask the nurses if there's a room we can use and have the flowers delivered there. Musa's father can go pick up some decorations and then Bloom and Sky can sneak out and go decorate the room."

"What about the rest of us?" Timmy asked referring to Layla, William, Tecna, Helia and himself. 

"You guys just focus on distracting them." Stella said. "But remember to keep things positive."

"Will do." Helia said. 

Back in her hospital room, Musa was trying to sleep but every time she closed her eyes she could see the picture of her tiny baby dying in her arms. No one had come to tell her how she was doing and she had yet to name her daughter. 

"Musa, you're supposed to be resting." Riven said as he tried to sleep on two chairs beside Musa's bed.

"Well I cant." She said as she rolled over to face her husband. "I keep thinking about our babies."

"Musa, Reed is fine and our daughter is going to be fine too."

"But no one has come to tell us what is going on."

"I know but think of that as good news. It means she's still up there fighting and they're doing everything to help her."

"Why us Riven. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You did nothing. These things just happen and no one knows why but I believe everything is going to be alright and you're going to need to get all the sleep you can because soon you're gonna have two kids running around your house."

"Okay, but first I think it would be helpful if we named her." Musa said sitting up in bed.

"That sounds reasonable." Riven said as he sat up too. "What do you want to name her?"

"I was thinking Aria."

"Aria?"

"Yeah, it's Italian and means a melody."

"Well if you like it then I think it's perfect."

"Perfect. Reed and Aria then." Musa smiled.

"Do you think you could maybe try and sleep now, at least for a little bit? I'm sure they'll be bringing Reed in to be fed soon." 

"Okay I'll try, but do you think you could maybe go up to the NICU and just see if they have any information about Aria and let them know that's her name." Musa asked. "She deserves to have a name on her bed."

"Okay, I'll try." Riven said. "Now lay back and try to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too." Musa said as she closed her eyes and Riven quietly left the room to go up to the NICU.

Riven took the elevator to the sixth floor where the NICU was located. He could see through the little windows on the door where the various babies were being looked after. He couldn't make out Aria but suspected she was the one with the doctors around her.

"Can I help you Sir?" Asked one of the nurses sitting at the desk.

"Yes, sorry, my daughter was brought up here shortly after she was born. I just wanted to see if there was any news about her." Riven said walking up to the desk.

"Are you the father of the unexpected twins?"

"Yes. My name's Riven and my wife Musa is really worried."

"Well so far she's in a stable condition, but I'll see if I can get Dr. Burden to come out and discuss her condition with you."

"That would be great thanks, also her name is Aria."

"That's beautiful, I'll be sure that someone marks that on her incubator." The nurse said before she entered the NICU room.

Riven could see the nurse talking to Dr. Burden who turned to look at Riven through the window before nodding his head and following the nurse back out of the room.

"Riven." Dr. Burden said as he shook Riven's hand. "I hear you're here to see how Aria is doing."

"Yes, Musa is very worried about her. No one has come down to talk to us."

"I'm very sorry about that." Dr. Burden said. "Well Aria is in a stable condition but we've had to put a tube down her throat and hook her up to a respirator to help her breathe. Her lungs aren't very developed yet due to her tiny size."

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She's a tough little girl already, but nothing is ever certain in this world." Dr. Burden explained. "We are doing our best to make sure she's comfortable and can hopeful give her lungs more time to develop with the respirator."

"Do you think Musa and I could at least come in and see her for a moment?"

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe in the morning we can arrange something if she does okay in the next few hours."

"Thank you so much Dr. Burden."

"The best thing you and Musa can do right now is get some rest and take care of yourselves and Reed."

"Will do." Riven said before Dr. Burden went back into the NICU and Riven went back to Musa's room.

It was a little while later and the nurse had brought Reed back into Musa's room.

"Hey there Mommy." The nurse said. "I brought this little guy in for a feeding and I know you've had a rough night so I thought getting to hold this little guy might help."

Musa sat up in bed and held out her arms to cradle her baby. "Hey there little guy. How are you doing?" Reed gave a little gurgle and looked up at his mother. "I still can't believe I gave birth to this tiny baby."

"Every mother says that." The nurse smiled. "So where's your husband and friends?"

"I sent him to shower and change." Musa said. "And to pick up a few things and my friends I sent home to rest but I'm sure they'll be back early in the morning."

"We woman can never be totally prepared." The nurse giggled. "When I had my baby, I packed three outfits for my daughter and zero for myself."

"We certainly weren't prepared to have two babies, so I guess we're gonna need another crib, and car seat and everything else you need for two babies."

"Don't worry, those things are easy to pick up and they can share a crib while they're still young." The nurse smiled at Musa. "How about we try feeding now, so that he can start on that growing bigger path."

"Sure, I bet you're getting hungry." Musa smiled down at her baby.

"Yes I bet he is." 

And with that the nurse began to teach Musa the best way to feed Reed and gave her a few tips at the same time how she would be able to feed both him and Aria when she was able to come off her respirator.

"Perfect." The nurse said. "Now hold him like this." She said showing Musa how to properly hold Reed to burp him. "And just gently tap on his back until he burps."

Musa did as was instructed and in a few minutes Reed gave a pretty loud burp and even blew a couple bubbles at the same time.

"Just like your Daddy." She laughed.

"Great job. Why don't I show you how to swaddle him back up and he can stay in here with you for a bit, if you would like."

"I would love that." Musa smiled. "I'm sure Riven will want to see him when he comes back."

"I'll bet." The nurse said as she began to show Musa how to swaddle Reed and then put him back in the portable bassinet by Musa's bed. "There we go nice and comfy. Now you just page if you need help or have any questions."

"Sure." Musa said as she laid back in bed and looked at her son sleeping next to her.

Musa woke up hours later to find Riven sitting in her room, rocking Reed in his arms.

"Hey there, how long was I asleep?" Musa asked as she sat up in bed.

"Quite awhile, I came back here from going home and you were passed out and this little guy had just woken up." Riven said as he came closer to Musa and took a seat on the bed beside Musa. "So we just hung out for the rest of the night, well morning really."

"How's he doing?" 

"He's great." 

"Where's the rest of the gang?"

"Dad went to pick up my grandmother, your dad went to get coffee, and rest of them are around here somewhere." Riven laughed. "I think the girls went up to look at the rest of the babies and the guys are probably hiding somewhere else."

"So any news about Aria?" Musa asked hoping Riven had been given some good news about their daughter.

"The last I heard was she was still on the respirator but she's doing good." Riven said. "Dr. Burden said her color is improving so we just need to continue to think good thoughts." Riven didn't want to mention the part where Dr. Burden said it might be possible for them to see her, just in case something went wrong.

"Right." Musa smiled as a nurse came in carrying a tray.

"I brought you some breakfast." She said. "I figured you would be hungry by now."

"Thanks." Musa said as the nurse placed the tray down on the table positioned over Musa's bed.

"Eat up now." She smiled before exiting the room.

"Do you want some?" Musa asked Riven revealing the tray of eggs, toast and what might be bacon.

"No, I've already eaten, you eat up then I think this guy would like to be fed too." Riven smiled down at Reed.

It was early afternoon when Stella and Flora entered Musa's room. The girls and guys had been in and out all morning.

"Hey there you guys are." Musa exclaimed. 

"Sorry about that." Stella said. "I have to run a few errands I forgot about."

"Yeah, sorry my mom called wanting to know what was going on and what was supposed to be done with the flowers from the reception." Flora said.

"But we're all together now." Bloom said. 

"Yes, and we got you a little present." Stella said.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Musa said as Stella handed her a gift bag.

"We all chipped in and I went to pick it up." Stella smiled.

Musa opened up the gift bag and pulled out piles of tissue paper to reveal a beautiful red top. "Awe guys, it's beautiful."

"We know, why don't you go put it on so we can see how it looks." Stella said. "And maybe put on these black leggings."

"Okay." Musa said as little confused as she went into the bathroom to change.

"What's going on?" Riven whispered.

"You'll see. Why don't you put the outfit I bought Reed on him." Stella smiled.

Just then Musa exited the bathroom wearing the red top the girls had bought her and a pair of black leggings.

"Beautiful. Now let's just fix your hair, pigtails are great for giving birth in but not for showing off new tops." Stella said as she ran a brush through Musa's hair.

"Stella, everyone knows I always wear my hair in pigtails and who's going to see me beside the nurses who come into the room."

"Well, you need to get up and walk around a bit. You know stretch those legs."

"Okay I guess."

"Come on, we'll all go for a walk. You can show off Reed." Musa said as everyone got up and headed out of the hospital room.

"What's going on Stella?"

"Nothing, we're just going for a walk around the hospital, that's all."

Musa and the rest of the group continued to walk down a few more halls until they reached a room at the end of one of the halls.

"Why don't we go in here and rest for a bit?" Stella said.

"Stella, we can't go in there without permission." Riven said.

"No one will know, come on." Stella said as she opened the door and pushed Musa into the room.

"Surprise!" Musa's father and Riven's father and grandmother said.

"What's going on?" Musa asked as she looked around the room as all the flowers and decorations. There was even a table with a few presents on it.

"It's Reed and Aria's welcome party." Stella cheered.

"You guys. I already had a baby shower."

"This is a welcome party, not a baby shower." Stella said matter of fact. "We are going to celebrate Reed and Aria's births."

"Ah, so like a birthday party?" Riven smirked.

"Call it whatever you want, just sit down and enjoy yourselves." 

"Let me have my great grandbaby." Riven's grandmother said as she came over and took a hold of Reed in her arms. "Awe Musa, he's so handsome, yes you are. You're much more handsome than your daddy."

"Ha ha Grams, very funny." Riven laughed.

"I'm just joking. You are as handsome as your daddy was when he was your age. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing okay; I would surely feel better if I knew how Aria was doing." Musa said.

"She'll be just fine, you'll see." Riven's grandmother smiled as she continued to cuddle Reed.

"Come, have some cake and then we can open your presents." Bloom said as Musa went to sit down.

The group sat around and ate cake and everyone got a turn at holding Reed and talked about how much he looked like Riven but had dark wispy hair like Musa. Musa and Riven also opened the few gifts the girls and guys had bought. 

There was some toys for both Reed and Aria, more boy and girl clothes and Stella had made sure to stock up on dresses in every color and style for Aria, and plenty of diapers and baby products. There was also another car seat but this one was in red while their other one had just been in black.

"I wanted to get it in pink but Brandon said red was more your style." Stella laughed. "I figured you could use the black for Reed and the red for Aria."

"Thanks Stella and thanks you guys." Musa said. "It really means the world to me that you're all here for us." 

"We wouldn't be anywhere else." Flora said as she hugged Musa.

"Well, since you didn't know what you were having, I didn't get to get your baby gift yet." Riven's grandmother said. "But now that I know you have a little boy and a little girl, I'll have to get started on that right away."

"You don't have to do that Grams." Riven said. 

"Oh you hush up now! I'm going to make my great grandbabies some quilts so that they'll be all warm and toasty when winter comes."

"Thank you." Musa said as she got up and hugged Riven's grandmother.

"Musa? Riven?" Dr. Burden said coming into the room. 

"Yes?" Musa said, starting to get worried that something had happened to Aria.

"I was wondering if you two would like to come up and see your daughter?" Dr. Burden asked.

"Oh my God!" Musa said. "Yes of course." She said as she took a hold of Riven's arm.

"Come on, let's go." Riven whispered. "You guys will keep an eye on Reed, right?"

"You bet." Musa's father said as he took a hold of Reed.

"Riven, I'm scared." Musa whispered as they followed Dr. Burden to the NICU.

"Why?" Riven asked.

"Cause what if I do something to cause her to get sicker then she already is?"

"You won't. They wouldn't have let us see her if they thought she wasn't well enough." Riven said. "Don't you wanna see your baby girl?"

"You know I do." Musa said. "I'm just nervous."

"It's going to be alright." Riven said as they reached the NICU.

"Okay, I'll just get you guys to go wash your hands and then we'll get you gowned up and you can go see Aria." Dr. Burden said as he led Riven and Musa to a sink.

Riven and Musa quickly washed their hands and put on hospital gowns and gloves and Dr. Burden led them in to see Aria. 

"Here she is." Dr. Burden said as he led them over to the small incubator in the back of the room. "She's been doing well and her color has really improved since she was born this morning."

"She's beautiful." Musa whispered as she stared down at her tiny daughter as she slept.

"Just like her mother." Riven said as he kissed the top of Musa's head. "But I think she's going have my hair color."

"That's alright, you have great hair." Musa laughed. "I wish we could hold her."

"I know." Dr. Burden said. "Give it a few days and we'll see how she does. But I can let you hold her hand, if you would like."

"Are you sure?" Musa asked looking up at Dr. Burden.

"Of course. It won't hurt her." He said as he opened one of the little doors on Aria's incubator.

Musa put her hand gently into the incubator and took a hold of her daughter's little hand and rubbed it between her thumb and fingers. "She's so tiny."

"I know." Riven said as he put his hand into the incubator "But she'll get bigger, don't you worry."

"Dr. Burden, do you think we could get some pictures of her, so that we could show our friends and family?" Musa asked.

"Sure. I'll go get the camera." Dr. Burden said as he went to get a digital camera and began to snap some pictures of the couple beside their daughter and then some of just Aria alone. "There, I'll get the nurse to print them off and I'll have them brought down to your room."

"Great thank you so much." Musa said as she hugged Dr. Burden.

"No problem."

It was two days later and Musa and baby Reed were being released from the hospital today.

"So are you happy to be going home?" Riven asked his wife as she packed up her things into her duffle bag. 

"Yeah, but I wish I was going home with both of my babies." Musa said.

"Hey now, you remember what Dr. Burden said, Aria needs some more time to grow and get healthier." Riven said as he rocked Reed. "But we can come visit her. Your dad is on his way over to watch Reed while we go up there and see Aria before we leave."

"I know but it's still going to be hard." Musa said as she sat down and Riven handed Reed back over to her. 

"Life is never easy." Riven said. "I'm gonna go put the bags in the car, while you finish up that paperwork and then we'll go see Aria." Musa just nodded and began to feed Reed while Riven left the room.

"Hey there princess." Musa's father said a few minutes later as he entered the room.

"Hey dad." Musa said as she got up and put Reed into his car seat. "How are you today?"

"I'm great." Musa's father said. "I showed pictures of my grandkids last night to the guys."

"Dad, the guys don't want to see baby pictures at your weekly poker games." Musa said.

"Yes they do." He laughed. "I'm the youngest grandpa there."

"Hey there, are you ready to go up now." Riven asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah." Musa said as she handed the diaper bag to her father. "Here's the diaper bag just in case. He's been feed so he should be okay."

"Musa, it's alright, you'll only be gone for a little bit." Musa's father said.

"I know, I'm just nervous."

"Come on, it'll be alright." Riven said as he took her hand and they headed to the NICU.

"Hey there." One of the nurses greeted Musa and Riven as they stepped off the elevator.

"Hello, we're here to see Aria before we head home." Riven said.

"Perfect. Just go wash your hands and I'll get you guys some gowns." 

Riven and Musa washed their hands and put on the hospital gowns again and were brought back into the room and over to Aria.

"Hey there little girl." Riven said as he smiled at his daughter as Aria began to open her eyes. "Look Musa, she opened her eyes."

"Hey there beautiful girl." Musa cooed at her daughter. "How are you doing little girl?"

"She's doing great." Dr. Burden said as he walked over to Musa and Riven. "Her lungs are getting bigger and she's been really responding to the medication we've been giving her."

"So she's improving?" Musa asked.

"You bet, every day she gets a little better." Dr. Burden said. "She's a real little fighter. We thought maybe we would try and see how she'd do without the respirator." 

"Really?" Riven asked.

"Yes and maybe if she responds okay, then maybe you guys would like to hold her for a few minutes. How does that sound?"

"That sounds awesome." Riven said as he hugged Musa close to him.

"Okay then, let's get started." He said as he called over a nurse to assist him. Dr. Burden began to remove the respirator from Aria while the nurse took hold of a breathing mask in case Aria didn't respond.

"Come on baby. You can do it." Musa whispered as she quietly cheered on her daughter.

The air in the room was tense but a few seconds later Aria took a breath of air and began to breathe on her own.

"Oh my God! She's doing it, she's really doing it." Musa cried.

"Yes she is, she's breathing on her own." Dr. Burden said. "But let's not get too excited. Her lungs still need more time but I think it's safe for you guys to hold her for a few minutes." He said as he motioned for the nurse to go over and retrieve a rocking chair. "Who wants to go first?"

"You first Musa. You gave birth to her." Riven said as Musa took a seat in the rocking chair.

"Here we go. Remember to support her head and just watch out for the wires." Dr. Burden said as he handed Aria over to Musa who began to cuddle and rock her daughter.

"Hey there little girl. It's so great to get to hold you." Musa whispered to her daughter. She continued to rock and cuddle the girl while telling her about all the people who would be excited to hear that she was breathing on her own.

"Can daddy hold her now?" Riven asked after a few moments.

"Sure." Musa said as the nurse took a hold of Aria while Musa got up and Riven took a seat in the rocking chair before being handed Aria.

The couple held their daughter and took pictures of her for about ten minutes when Dr. Burden came back in and said that it was time for Aria to go back into her incubator. 

"I know it's tough, but soon she'll be able to go home with you guys." Dr. Burden said. "Just be patient."

"We know." Riven said. "We should take Reed home now and get the nursery ready for two babies."

"It's going to be alright Musa." Dr. Burden said when she didn't say a word. "Go home, take care of your son and get some sleep in your own bed because you surely won't sleep when there's two babies around."

"Okay." Musa said as she blew a kiss to her daughter before Riven led her out of the room.

"Welcome home Reed." Riven said as he opened the door to the apartment so that Musa, her father and Reed could enter.

"Hey guys." Bloom said as they entered the apartment. All of Musa and Riven's friends were there, including Riven's father and grandmother.

"What are you guys doing here?" Musa asked as she sat Reed's car seat on the table and began to unbuckle him.

"Well we just wanted to welcome you guys home and to see how Aria was doing." Stella said as she came over and hugged Musa.

"Well we have good news." Riven said. "Why don't we all sit down?" Everyone gathered in the living room and awaited Riven and Musa's new. "Okay, we are proud to say that Aria came off the respirator this afternoon and started to breath on her own."

"Awe guys that's great." Flora smiled. "We're so happy for you."

"Thanks. We even got to hold her for a few minutes." Musa said and pulled out the picture the hospital had printed out for her of Aria.

"Look at her, she's so beautiful." Stella said. "And she's getting so much bigger."

"Yeah. Dr. Burden said she was improving every day." Musa smiled. "I hope we can take her home soon."

"You will." Bloom said. "Well we have one last surprise for you guys." 

"What?" Musa asked. "You've already given us enough."

"We know but we wanted to do this for you guys." Tecna said. "Come on." She said as she pulled Musa up out of the chair and led her and Riven over to the nursery door.

"Okay, close your eyes." Layla said. The group led Riven and Musa into the middle of the nursery and told them to open their eyes.

The nursery was still done in the aqua color with the touches of brown, red and green, but now it housed two beautiful cribs, each made with bedding for a baby boy and a baby girl. There was also now two rocking chairs and changing tables and the closet was filled with clothes and toys for the babies.

"Oh my God!" Musa said shocked as she looked around.

"Brandon did most of the work." Stella said. "We tried to keep it the same as you have it done up but I figured that the babies should have their own special bedding."

"It's beautiful guys. This is too much." Riven said as he hugged each of his friends.

"Well you guys deserve it." Stella said. "Hey Reed, what do you think of yours and your sister's room?" Stella said as she took a hold of Reed.

"I think he likes it." Riven said as Reed began to blow bubbles.

"It's beautiful." Musa said as she hugged each of her friends. "Now all that is missing is Aria and it will all be complete." Musa said as Riven came over to hug her.

"You'll see it won't be long." 

Two weeks had gone by and Musa and Riven were busy taking care of Reed and going to Aria every day. Stella had agreed to baby sit for them and was really enjoying spending time with her Godson. Aria's health was improving and everyone had high hopes that she would be able to come home in another few days.

"It's okay Reed, mommy's coming. I know you're hungry." Musa said as she lugged a basket of dirty laundry from the bathroom out into the living room. 

Reed was in the living room buckled into his swinging chair that Bloom and Sky had bought for him and Aria, crying his eyes. 

"I know, I know." She said as she unbuckled him and carried him over to the couch so she could feed him. "I don't know how I'm gonna do this all when your sister comes home. I'm certainly not going to be able to lug the laundry and both of you down to the laundry room."

Reed just blinked up at his mother as he continued to drink his milk. 

"I guess it's time to ask daddy for our own washing machine, huh, what do you think, can you ask daddy for a washing machine for mommy?" Musa laughed as she sat him up to burp him. After a few taps on his back Reed burped and then spit up all over his outfit. "Well, I guess there's one more piece for the laundry."

"Hey Musa, I'm home." Riven called as he entered the apartment.

"Great. You can change Reed's diaper, put him in a clean outfit, take the laundry downstairs and put it in the washer and then when that's done you can put it in the dryer and when it's dry you can fold and put away the clothes." Musa said as she handed Reed over to Riven.

"I don't think we have time for me to wash and dry the laundry." Riven said. "We need to take Reed over to Stella and Brandon's and then head to the hospital to visit Aria before visiting hours are over."

"We need a maid." Musa said as she headed into the bedroom to change out of her dirty sweats.

"We can't afford a maid." Riven called as he took Reed into the nursery and changed his diaper and put him into some clean clothes.

"Well then I need a portable washer." Musa said as she walked into the nursery and began to pack up Reed's diaper bag.

"Those are expensive Musa."

"Well, it doesn't have to be new; I could use a second hand one. It's just gonna be impossible for me to carry baskets of laundry and two babies down to the laundry room."

"Well I won't make any promises but I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Musa said as she put Reed into his car seat before they left the apartment.

Musa and Riven arrived an hour later after dropping Reed off at Stella's and telling her not to spoil him too much. When they got off the elevator on the NICU floor a nurse was there to greet them and quickly led them over to see Aria.

"Hey little girl. How are you doing today?" Musa asked as she looked down at her daughter who opened her eyes when she heard her mother's voice.

"She's been really good today. We held off her evening bottle so that you could feed her yourself, so I'm betting she's hungry." The nurse said. "I'll just go get it and a rocking chair and we'll get you started."

"Great." Musa smiled. "Awe look at her Riven, she's getting so much bigger. I swear she wasn't this big yesterday."

"I don't know about that but she certainly is growing." Riven said as he kissed his wife.

"Here we go." The nurse said a few minutes later as she brought over a rocking chair, another fold out chair for Riven and Aria's bottle. Musa and Riven both sat down and the nurse handed Aria to her.

"Hey sweetie, are you hungry?" Musa asked as she put the bottle to Aria's lips and she began to suck on it. "She's really hungry." 

"Yeah she's been eating well. She finished every last drop of her bottle this morning and was really content today." The nurse said. "Dr. Burden is actually on his way up to discuss some things with you."

"Is everything okay?" Riven asked.

"Yes, I'm sure it's just about some new medication they want to try." The nurse said. 

"Okay." Riven said.

Aria was finished eating when Dr. Burden came up to the NICU to talk to Musa and Riven. "Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hello." Riven said as stood up and shook Dr. Burden's hand.

"How are you guys doing?" 

"We doing okay, but we miss Aria." Musa said as she rocked Aria in her arms after burping her.

"Well I can tell that she misses you guys too and I know that she is gonna be a little challenge for her older brother, even if he's only older by a few minutes." Dr. Burden laughed.

"Yeah, her daddy also." Riven said as he took Aria's hand in his.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe it's time Aria got to go home."

"Are you serious?" Musa asked shocked.

"Yes, well it'll be on a trial bases." Dr. Burden said. "You'll need to give her her medication at the strict times and keep her away from too many germs and if anything happens or she gets the least bit worse, you'll need to bring her back right away."

"We promise." Musa said getting excited.

"Okay then I'll go get her discharge papers ready and you can take her home tonight."

"Oh my God Riven, can you believe this, we get to take her home." Musa said as she started to cry.

"I know Hun, it's amazing." He said as he first kissed Musa and then Aria.

The nurse helped to unhook Aria from the machines she had been hooked up to and helped Musa dress her in a tiny pink outfit that was left at the hospital for Aria by a volunteer along with a pink knitted cap to match.

"There we go." The nurse said as she handed Aria to Musa so that she could put her into her car seat.

"It's lucky that Riven put both of the car seats in the car." Musa giggled.

"Well Princess, it's time to go home." Riven said as he signed the last discharge form for Aria.

"Well I wish you guys the very best." Dr. Burden said. "And remember to bring her back if anything goes wrong."

"We will." Musa and Riven both agreed before they shook Dr. Burden's hand again and headed out to go pick up Reed and show off Aria.

Riven and Musa pulled up to Stella and Brandon's place and rang the door bell.

"Stella's gonna freak out when she sees who we have." Musa whispered as she held Aria's carrier out in front of her.

"Reed, your mommy and daddy are back." They heard Stella call as footsteps walked towards the door. "Hey guy, wel…why do you have Aria's car seat?"

"Maybe cause Aria's in it." Musa said slyly as she lifted the blanket covering the carrier to show Stella the tiny girl sleeping in it.

"Oh my word." Stella said. "Come in, come in. I wanna hold that little girl right this minute." Stella said as she pushed the door open wider and Musa and Riven walked in. "Brandon. Come see what I have!" 

Brandon came out of the living room carrying Reed in his arm. "Look at that Reed, who Auntie Stella holding? Is that your baby sister?" Brandon said as he showed Reed Aria who Stella was holding in her arms before handing him to Riven.

"Yeah buddy, that's your twin sister Aria." Riven said, but all Reed could do was gurgle and blow bubbles. "You need to make sure you help protect her, okay?" 

"I'm sure he'll do a great job." Musa laughed as they all headed back into the living room to visit for a while.

After visiting for a couple of hours with Stella and Brandon, Riven and Musa decided it was time to take Reed and Aria home and put them to bed.

"Thanks guy for watching Reed for us." Musa said as she hugged her friends.

"I guess I called it." Brandon said as he said good bye to his friends.

"What do you mean?" Riven asked.

"Well at Christmas, when we were guessing what Musa was going to have. I said it was going to be twins." Brandon smirked.

"I believe you said, 'maybe it's twins'." Stella said.

"Same thing." Brandon said looking over at his wife. 

"Do you guys want another baby?" Stella laughed as she walked Musa and Riven to the door. "I'm giving this one away for free." 

"I think we'll stick with the two we already have." Musa winked at her friend.

Fine. Well you make sure to call me tomorrow and let me know how your first night with two babies goes."

"I will." Musa laughed before her and Riven got into their car and headed off back to their apartment.

When they arrived, Riven and Musa both gave Reed and Aria baths in their matching little bath tubs before changing them into new diapers and getting them dressed in some pjs.

"Look how cute they look together." Musa said as they laid the kids together so that Musa could take some pictures of her two babies together.

"We sure do make cute kids." Riven laughed as he picked up Aria while Musa got Reed and put them into their own cribs.

"Two perfect angels." Musa agreed as she kissed each baby.

"Well at least for now they're angels. Come on Musa, let's let them sleep."

"Sleep tight babies." Musa said as she blew them both a kiss and quietly backed out of the nursery.

Riven was already waiting on the couch for her, when she exited the nursery. "Come on, have a seat." Riven said as Musa joined. "I just want to tell you that no matter what happens, that I love you so much and you have been so brave these last few weeks while Aria was in the hospital."

"Awe. I love you too."

"And because I love you and our kids so much, and I know its gonna be rough now with Aria and Reed both home and Aria going to need a bit more attention until Dr. Burden says she's fully recovered, I decided I'm gonna get you that portable washer you wanted." 

"Thank you." Musa said as she hugged Riven.

"I can't promise it will be brand new, but I'll get the best I can afford."

"That's all I want." Musa said before kissing Riven.

"Mmm, is someone trying to tell them they're ready to work on number three." Riven smirked.

"Very funny but number three isn't going to happen until number one and two are in college." Musa laughed as she settled down next to Riven.

"We'll see." Riven said as he turned on the TV and him and Musa settled into the couch, content now that their little family was finally all under one roof and would remain there if they had any say in it.

A/N: Well there we go. The final chapter and my story is official finished. I hope you all enjoyed reading it and I'm sorry again at how long it took me to write. It may not be absolutely perfect and probably won't win countless awards but I'm proud of it. So again thank you to everyone out there for supporting me.

Mermaid Gurl 


	12. Possible Sequel

Author Note:

Hey everyone, I've recently been thinking about whether or not I should write another part for my little series about Musa and Riven. I decided I would write a little bit and posted and if I get enough reviews from people who think I should write another part then I will post some more.

I'm thinking about writing a bit more about the other characters too in the new story if I do it, just so we get a little glimpse into their lives. I don't really have a possible title for the story yet since I don't know if I should write it or not but here it is and I hope you all like it.

I do not own Winx Club

Possible Sequel?

"Come on Musa, we're going to be late." Riven called from the doorway of their apartment.

"We're coming, we're coming." Musa called back as she came out of the twin's room with Aria on her right hip, Reed on her left and two diaper bags sung over her shoulder. "I couldn't find the shoes Aria wanted to wear."

"She's three, how many shoes does she have?" Riven asked as he took Aria from Musa and kissed her.

"She's Stella's goddaughter. The last time I checked she had twenty seven pairs of shoes and she wanted pink ones to match her dress."

"She's going to the circus not the prom." Riven said as he locked the apartment door and they headed down the hall.

"Yes, but she looks so pretty, Aria tell daddy how pretty you are." Musa tickled her daughter.

"Daddy, me pretty." Aria cooed.

"Yes you are baby." Riven kissed his daughter. "And you Reed look so cool in your leather jacket." Riven said to his son who had demanded he be dressed cool like daddy when Musa was getting the kids dressed.

"I think we got some good looking kids here." Musa laughed as they buckled the twins into their car seats. "Okay, who's ready to go to the circus?"

"Me!" Both kids screamed as Riven started up the car.

"Okay then, let's go." Riven smiled as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed up to the circus where they were to meet the rest of the gang.

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of where the circus was being held and made their way to the gate where they were going to meet the rest of the gang.

"Hey!" Stella called when she saw Riven, Musa and the twins walking up.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." Riven said as he push the twins along in their stroller. "Somebody couldn't find shoes to match their dress."

"Well now that is a tragedy. Hello Reed, hello Aria." Stella said as she came over and kissed her two godchildren. "How are my favourite twins?"

"They're good." Musa said since both kids were too involved in looking around at all of the people, and rides surrounding the circus tent. "And how is Miss Breana doing."

"She's good too." Stella said as she looked over at her one year old daughter who Brandon was holding. "She barely slept last night, so I'm hoping her mood will last."

"I hear you there." Bloom said as she picked up her and Sky's two year old son Skyler who was currently attempting to run away from his parents and into the circus tent. "Skyler has recently learned to climb out of this crib so we had to chase him all over house last night and try to get him back in bed."

"How's Rocky doing, Layla." Musa asked as she looked down into the stroller and found Layla's newborn son asleep.

"He's so great." Layla gushed. "I think I got lucky with him. He goes to bed early and only wake up once a night for a feeding and change and then goes right back to sleep."

"I hate you." Musa smirked.

"I pray this little one is the same way." Tecna said as she rubbed her stomach. "Thankful we still have four more months of sleeping."

"Enjoy it while you can." Riven said as he unbuckled a fussing Reed who wanted out of his stroller.

"You guys are so blessed." Flora smiled.

"And so will you soon." Helia hugged his wife. He knew she was feeling upset lately that all of her friends had been blessed with kids and she had yet to be but just like always she kept a smile on her face when she was in public.

"Come on guys, let's go in and get the kids settled before the show." Brandon said as the line at the gate started to move and people filed into the circus tent.

Well there it is. Just a little bit of what has been rolling around in my head. I hope to get some good reviews and that you will all like to read more.


End file.
